Torn Duties
by RFK
Summary: Paige's job clash with her activities as a Charmed One, when she and her sisters hunt for a magical sword. COMPLETE!
1. Part One

TITLE: TORN DUTIES AUTHOR: RFK SERIES: CHA RATING: PG - Mild adult language and violence.  
SUMMARY: Paige's job clash with her activities as a Charmed One, when she and her sisters hunt for a magical sword.  
FEEDBACK: - Be my guest. But please, be kind.  
DISCLAIMER: The Charmed Ones, Darryl Morris and other characters related to Charmed belong to Spelling Productions, Brad Kern and Constance Burge. The McNeill family and Cirhan are my creations.  
NOTE: Takes place about a week-and-a-half following "Bride of Belthazor" AU Season 6.

TORN DUTIES by RFK

Part One

"Here you go." A smiling Paige Matthews handed over a bulging plastic bag to the customer. "Your Burdock Root and Mandrake. Please come back again."

The customer thanked Paige and left the herbal shop. The Charmed One glanced at the clock on Ostera's far wall. It read one twenty-two in the afternoon. Barbara McNeill, the shop's owner, should be returning from lunch soon. Paige heaved a contented sigh and returned her attention to the shop's inventory list on the counter.

The bell above the front door rang, signaling a new customer. Paige glanced up and to her surprise, her sister Piper entered - along with the Halliwells' new whitelighter, Chris Perry. Both looked slightly damp from the downpour outside.

"I don't see why we couldn't have orbed inside the shop," the young whitelighter complained. "Now, we're all wet and I might catch a cold."

Piper rolled her eyes and growled, "Put a sock in it, will you?" She turned to her younger sister. "Hey Paige, are you busy right now?"

"Uh . . . well, I am working on this inventory." The other two stared at her. Paige immediately added, "I'm not that busy. Why?"

"According to Chris . . ."

The whitelighter interrupted. "We have a job," he declared. "Actually, you do. The Elders have learned that a magical sword might turn up in the hands of some antiquity dealer, here in town." He paused to glance at Piper, who rolled her eyes in annoyance. "They believe that this antiquity dealer - named Michaels - might be a demon. And we have to . . . I mean, you have to prevent him from handing it over to any other demonic bad guys."

A dazed Paige merely stared at the newcomers. "Well, that's great," she finally said. "But couldn't this have waited until after work?" From the corner of her eye, she saw Maddy Oser, a witch, who also happened to be her fellow shop assistant, emerge from the stockroom.

"It can't wait!" Chris insisted. "We need to find that sword as soon as possible."

Paigre directed her gaze to Piper. "Is this about that Excalibur sword? The sword that Wyatt is destined to have?"

Piper shook her head. "No, this is an entirely different sword." She glanced at Maddy, who quickly looked away. "Uh . . . maybe we better wait until you get off from work."

"No!" Chris exclaimed. "We need to find that sword now."

Paige began, "But Chris . . ."

The whitelighter persisted in his argument. "Paige, this is serious!"

"Yeah, well so is my job!" Paige retorted. "Barbara got pissed off the last two times you had talked me out of leaving work in the middle of the day. I don't want to get into more trouble."

Concern lit up Piper's eyes. "Trouble? What do you mean?"

"I mean that Barbara is getting ticked off by my disappearances from work, whenever we go chasing after some demon."

Chris retorted, "She's a witch. She should understand."

"Wanna bet?"

Piper added, "Maybe we should hold off finding this sword until later."

But Chris refused to concede to Piper's suggestion. He insisted that it was imperative that they find this sword for the Elders Council. "Some witch in Belgium had tracked down the sword in Antwerp." He paused dramatically. "Before she and her whitelighter were killed. Before they both died, the whitelighter had informed the Council that the sword might be sold at some auction house owned by a demonic antiquity dealer, here in San Francisco. So, c'mon! Let's go."

Paige sighed. "Oh God." She turned to her colleague. "Say Maddy, I've got to step out for a few minutes. I'll be back. Okay?"

The other shop assistant - a personable-looking young witch with large brown eyes and chestnut hair - rushed toward the shop's front area. "Wait a minute!" she cried. "Barbara should be back, soon. What do I tell her?"

"Tell her that I had a family emergency," Paige replied. "What else?" She grabbed her raincoat and umbrella before she, Piper and Chris orbed out of the shop.

-------

The bell over the shop's door rang for the umpteenth time. Ostera's owner, Barbara Bowen McNeill, rushed inside, dripping wet. She glanced at the young woman who stood behind the main counter. "Hey Maddy." Barbara paused. Her eyes quickly scanned the shop. "Where's Paige? In the back?"

Maddy's eyes flickered briefly. Her face turned pink. "Um . . . she . . . uh, Paige . . . had a family . . . emergency."

A spurt of anger flickered in the pit of Barbara's stomach. "What kind of family emergency?" she demanded quietly. "What happened?"

The shop assistant's cheeks turned red. "Uh . . . I don't really know, exactly. Paige wasn't . . . specific."

A frustrated sigh escaped from Barbara's mouth. She could easily imagine what kind of 'family emergency' had led Paige to leave in the middle of the afternoon without permission. Again.

"Look Barbara," Maddy added, "I know you're upset about . . ."

The blond witch held her hand. "Don't. Don't start making excuses for her, Maddy. When Paige gets back, send her to my office." Wearing a stony expression, Barbara marched toward the store's office in the back.

--------

Paige, Piper and Chris entered the elegant showroom of an auction house on Montgomery Street. Various humans - some of them with odd traits - filled the rows of gilt-edged chairs. Several antiquities laid spread across long tables on each side of the podium up front. Larger antiquities were stacked against the wall behind the podium.

"Wow!" Paige declared. "Look at this place! I wonder what's the combined net worth of every person in this room."

Chris murmured, "There's a good chance that some of these . . . clientele are of the demonic persuasion."

"Always have to look at the 'bright' side of things, don't you?" Paige retorted tartly.

"I'm just doing my job!"

Piper added in a voice low enough for only her two companions to hear, "Enough young'uns! Let's get this show on the road."

The two women and their whitelighter sat down. A tall man with a pale complexion and thinning brown hair approached the podium. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. A. Michael's House would like to welcome you to its presentation and auction of the Bernard van de Weyer Collection."

"The who?" Paige murmured.

Chris hissed back, "Some guy we believe ended up with the sword. The Council thinks he might be a warlock."

The tall man continued, " We will begin with this exquisite headdress that once belonged to a 16th century Masai priest." An assistant picked up a cone-shaped and elaborately woven headdress and displayed it to the audience. "Shall we begin the bidding?"

Piper whispered to Chris, "Is that the demon, A. Michaels?" She nodded at the tall man behind the podium.

"I don't know!" Chris replied. 

Eventually, a well-dressed, short black man purchased the headdress for nearly twenty-thousand dollars - much to Paige's shock. The next item on the agenda turned out to be an ancient Persian urn. Within a half hour, all fifteen items had been sold. Piper turned to Chris. "What happened to the sword?"

"I don't know," Chris said with a shrug. "The Council was told that it would probably be sold through . . ."

A caustic Paige interrupted, "The Council? I should have known they would screw up!" She glanced at her watch. "And I'm running late. Barbara might be back."

"You can't leave now!" Chris protested. "We need to find . . ." He glanced around and lowered his voice. ". . . that sword!"

Paige hissed back, "Well, next time, try to get the right information so that we don't end up wasting our time!" She sprung to her feet. "I'm out of here." And she marched out of the auction room.

--------

Barbara heard the bell above the front door ring. The two female voices followed. One of them belonged to Paige. Slowly, she stood up and made her way to the store's showroom. Sure enough, the Charmed One stood in front of the counter, looking slightly flustered.

"So, you're back," Barbara coolly greeted. "Is the . . . family emergency over with?"

Paige's dark eyes blinked. "Oh, uh . . . yeah. Everyone's cool."

"Good." Barbara paused. "Exactly, what was the 'family emergency'?"

A long silent pause followed. Paige's eyes darted back and forth, until they settled upon a wide-eyed Maddy. The latter looked as if she longed to shrink back into herself. A sigh left Paige's mouth before she continued. "Okay, the family emergency had something to do with magic. Chris and Piper came by and told me about this magical sword . . ."

Curtly, Barbara interrupted. "You mean to say that you had disappeared from work to go chasing after some magical sword on behalf of the whitelighters?"

"It's called the Sword of Haldane," Paige added breathlessly. "It once belonged to this early 9th century French . . . I mean, Belgian sorcerer who . . ."

"Don't tell me. It has great power and the whitelighters fear it will end up in the hands of some daemon. Who might use it to become the next Source." Barbara rolled her eyes. "Did I get it right?"

Paige's mouth hung open. She finally replied in a small voice, "Uh . . . yeah. I guess. Chris didn't exactly go into . . ."

Barbara held up her hand and Paige fell silent. A sigh left the older woman's throat. "Paige, this is your last warning. With the exception of a real family emergency - the next time you leave the shop during working hours, I will dock your pay for the time you're missing."

Dark eyes grew wide with shock. "Wha . . .?"

"Would you prefer that I fire you? Now?"

Paige's slender shoulders slumped in defeat. "No. No, I don't."

With a sharp nod, Barbara said, "Good. Now, I need you to deliver a box of herbs to this coven in Sausalito, for me. You can use the van."

"Yeah," Paige murmured. "Sure."

Pity for the Charmed One welled within Barbara. She felt tempted to rescind her threat, but only for a moment. Paige needed to learn a lesson about job responsibilities. And hopefully, she might eventually learn to maintain a balance between different aspects of her life.

--------

A slender male with pale blond hair and intense, wintergreen eyes entered the circular chamber of the Gimle Order Council. The Council's twelve members - especially one daemon with thick, graying hair - regarded him with anxious eyes.

"Well?" the Order's leader demanded. She happened to be an imposing female daemon named Rannveig. "What of Ulmund's sword?"

The blond daemon, whose named happened to be Cirhan, briefly cast his eyes downward. "It never appeared. The sword, I mean. It never appeared as an item at the auction."

The Council members reacted with consternation and anxiety. "That's impossible!" the gray-haired daemon named Ulmund exclaimed. He rose to his feet. "You mean to say that Belgian antiquity dealer had been wrong?"

Cirhan sighed. "Or lying." Ulmund's face nearly turned sheer white. "Or perhaps Loxias has not received the sword, yet."

Another member of the Council, the auburn-haired Marbus, asked, "Was there anyone of interest at the auction?"

After a brief hesitation, Cirhan answered, "I had recognized two daemons - Acrimonis and Milliam of the Varhol Order. I also recognized the wizard, Wilfrid Oldland." He paused as images of a trio of strangers flashed in his mind. "And there were these people . . . mortals, I think. Two females and one male. They didn't bid on any items. And when the auction ended without the sword's appearance, they seemed disappointed. One of them was definitely a mortal. The other two . . ." Cirhan broke off and shook his head.

"What?" Rannveig demanded.

The younger daemon continued, "I think they might be half-whitelighter. Their auras seemed to hint they were also part mortal. Like Marbus' nephew, Belthazor."

"Part mortal, part whitelighter?" Marbus frowned. "Describe the mortal."

Cirhan stared at the usually jovial Council member. "Well, she was in her early thirties - for a mortal that is. Short. Probably five-feet-two or three. Dark long hair and dark eyes. She had a slightly maternal air about her. Slightly thick in the waist. Not fat, just . . . thick."

Marbus inhaled sharply. "Sounds like Piper Halliwell, the oldest Charmed One." Again, he frowned at Cirhan. "And the other female? The one you believe to be half-whitelighter . . . was she slightly taller? Around five-feet-six?"

"Yes," Cirhan replied with a nod. "She had red hair, only I don't think it was her natural hair color. She had dark eyes and pale skin." He paused, as memories of the two women flashed in his mind. "You know, I think they were related."

Nodding, Marbus replied, "Of course they are. Half-sisters. Two of the Charmed Ones and Belthazor's former sisters-in-law. And the male was probably their new whitelighter. Belthazor had informed me that the Halliwells found out that he was also part-whitelighter."

"He also seemed related to them," Cirhan added.

Confusion whirled in Ulmund's gray eyes. "Wait a minute! Why would the Charmed Ones be after my sword?"

Marbus commented, "Perhaps they're after it on behalf of the Whitelighters. Don't forget that a former Source have been killed by non-daemons on three occasions - by the Charmed Ones nearly two years ago, by the wizard Liam Monaghan in 1311 and by Ulmund's mortal ancestor, the witch Griogair Haldane in 571. I can only assume that the Whitelighters' Elders desire another weapon to be used against any powerful magical being, in case something happens to the Charmed Ones. Or maybe use it as a weapon against my nephew."

Rannveig sighed. Long and hard. "I see that having new leaders has not changed the Whitelighters one bit." She turned her gaunt face at Cirhan. "If you find yourself facing the Charmed Ones, it would probably be best if you allow them to assist you in finding the sword. However . . . you must insist upon returning the sword to Ulmund if you do find it."

"And what if they and their whitelighter insist upon turning the sword over to their Elders?" an anxious Ulmund demanded. 

Marbus provided the answer. "Ask for Belthazor's help." He paused, as a thought came to him. "Oh, wait a minute. He and Olivia are still on their honeymoon. Try the McNeills. Any one of them can help you retrieve the sword."

With a sigh, Cirhan nodded. "I understand." He understood, all right. Returning the Haldane Sword to Ulmund might prove to be more difficult than he had originally imagined.

--------

"Barbara docked an hour from your paycheck?" Phoebe exclaimed. Believing that Piper and Paige might need help in their present assignment, Chris had recently orbed the middle Charmed One from the hotel suite that she shared with Jason to the Halliwell manor in San Francisco. Since Jason had undertaken a minor business trip to Taipei, Phoebe was free to join her sisters. 

Paige reached for a carrot stick from one of the platters on the kitchen table. "I didn't say that. I said that she had threatened to dock my paycheck." A groan escaped from her mouth. "I think this afternoon had nearly broken the camel's back, if you know what I mean. Barbara was really pissed."

"Didn't she understand that you had a job to do?"

Piper, who was in the midst of dicing vegetables for a stew, commented, "I think that in Barbara's eyes, Paige's job was at the store."

Phoebe protested, "What about protecting innocents from evil? Granted, I'm not as crazy about it as I used to be. But still . . ."

"You do know that Barbara and the other McNeills don't view witchcraft the same way we do," Paige said, interrupting. "Harry once hinted that we might be nothing but glorified demon hunters."

Chris spoke up. "You're magical witches. Powerful witches. The McNeills might not understand . . ."

"They're also powerful witches, Chris," Paige said, interrupting. "Or have you forgotten?" She gave him a pointed look. "Frankly, I'm beginning to agree with Harry. I mean, why are we doing this? Hunting down demons and such like a bunch of vigilantes?"

Piper coolly remarked, "You and Phoebe were the ones who wanted to keep our powers. Remember? When the Angel of Destiny had offered to strip them from us."

Phoebe protested, "Hey, I only agreed to keep our powers, because I didn't want to feel unprotected."

Paige pressed her mouth together and turned away from her sisters. She had the oddest feeling that Phoebe and Piper - the latter especially - wanted to blame her for their continuing lives as witches. And she did not like it.

"I realize that you guys don't like it," Chris said, "but you did make the choice to continue protecting innocents. And if you give up now, who's going to protect the innocents of today . . . and the future?" When Paige and her sisters failed to respond, he added, "Thought so. And Paige, you can always get another job. You're not gonna work at that shop forever. But you'll always be a Charmed One. For the rest of your life." He sighed. "So, can we please talk about getting our hands on that sword?" Then he continued the discussion on their assignment.

Piper leaned toward Paige and whispered in the latter's ear, "You know, for one bizarre moment, Chris reminded me of Leo. Scary, huh?"

"No shit," Paige muttered back.

---------

Bruce declared in a disbelieving voice, "You docked an hour from Paige's paycheck?"

"I didn't say that!" Barbara protested. "I only threatened to dock her pay if she disappeared from work, the next time." She and Bruce lay on their large four-poster bed, inside their bedroom. The blond witch glanced anxiously at her husband. "Do you think I went too far?"

"Of course not!" Bruce replied with a shake of his head. "I'm only surprised that it took you so long to finally react. You've been complaining about her absences for the past two months or so."

Sighing, Barbara added, "I really hated to threaten her like that. Believe or not, Paige has a talent for retailing. And the customers seemed to like her. But ever since - Whatshisname? The new whitelighter?"

"Chris," Bruce injected.

Barbara repeated darkly, "That's right. Chris. Ever since he became their whitelighter . . . What the hell is that guy's damage, anyway? He seemed to be dragging Paige and her sisters on some kind of . . . frenzied daemon hunt. And the odd thing is that they're still taking orders from the Whitelighters and Chris specifically, despite their dislike of the Elders . . . and their distrust of him. I just don't get it."

"It's that old idiom that they live by . . . 'protecting the innocent'."

Bruce's remark drew a frown from Barbara. "What on earth . . .?"

Her husband rolled his eyes in contempt. "C'mon Barbara! How many times have you heard Paige or her sisters talk about how they have to 'protect the innocents' or 'kick evil's ass'?"

"Oh God!" Barbara moaned. "God, I keep forgetting that they have this idea of a witch being some kind of daemon hunter. I thought they had finally learned otherwise, last summer."

"Which is why Paige probably have no qualms about skipping work to . . . fight evil. I think you did the right thing about issuing that warning to her."

Barbara sighed, as she snuggled into her husband's arms. "I hope you're right. Because I don't want to force her to quit. She's too good an assistant and I'd hate to lose her."

-------

A slender, petite woman with shoulder-length honey-blond hair stepped out of one of the Carnahan Hotel's elevators. She briskly strode across the building's sixth floor, until she reached the fourth door on the right. After inserting the electronic key into the lock, she opened the door and strode into the hotel room.

The woman dumped her purse onto the hotel room's bed and sighed. She had returned to sanctuary. Using her telekinesis, she closed the room's curtains. A small white bag filled with Angelica's Root hung from the doorknob. Satisfied that the Angelica Root continued to protect the room from magical beings, the woman retrieved her cell phone from her purse and dialed a number. Seconds later, another female answered. "Oria Mundi speaking."

"Oria? It's me, Mira Novak. I'm here in San Francisco." She paused. "And I have the package."

Relief and delight filled the other woman's voice. "Mira, darling! You made it! But so late? It's almost midnight." She paused. "Have . . . Has . . . Do you think you have been followed by any of Loxias' people?" Oria snorted with derision. "People! If one can call them people."

Mira had originally planned to teleport from Antwerp to San Francisco. But her fears of being tracked by the very daemons who worked for the one called Loxias led her to travel across the Atlantic and the United States in mortal style - by airplane. "No, I don't think so. I had arrived in San Francisco, yesterday evening, by plane. Which is one of the reasons why I had 'failed' to appear at Loxias' auction. Although to be honest, he would have never sold the sword through auction, anyway. Just offer me a flat fee."

"Yes darling," Oria commented. "I must say that one million dollars seems like such a paltry sum for something so valuable. And powerful." A long pause followed. "I'm surprised that you don't plan to keep the sword for yourself. With the right spell, you could become the new Source or possibly leader of all the magical realms."

With a sigh, Mira explained, "I'm not interested in becoming the new Source or any other powerful leader. I don't want to spend the rest of my life waiting for someone to knock me off some throne." She flopped down on the bed. "I just want to collect a lot of money, buy an exclusive place where I can practice my magic in solitude. I didn't spend seven years as one of Ulmund's protégés, only to add more stress in my life by becoming the new Source or anything like that."

"Darling, being a powerful leader isn't all that bad," Oria drawled. "But you seem to know what's best for you. And that's what I admire about you, dear Mira. You're such an intelligent and sensible person. Especially realizing that you were going nowhere with that do-gooder, Ulmund. Now, about our transaction . . ."

The two females continued their conversation, as they made plans to meet.

END OF PART ONE 


	2. Part Two

TORN DUTIES by RFK

Part Two

The following morning, a very anxious Paige reported to Ostera's for work. She found Maddy placing jars of herbs on one of the shelves near the door. Barbara, on the other hand, was no where to be found. Paige quietly approached the younger woman. "Hey Maddy. Is Barbara in, yet?"

Maddy gave Paige a tentative smile. "Uh, yeah. She's in the storeroom."

Which meant that Paige would have no time to prepare facing her employer. After a long pause, she asked a second question. "Um, how is she? I mean . . . is she still pissed? About yesterday?"

"She seemed pretty cool." Knowing Maddy's knack for vague replies, Paige realized that the other witch's answers could span a variety of meanings. Maddy continued, "Barbara also told me that you need to set up a display for that shipment of books on Herbal Medicine. The box is near the front door. She thinks it should take you most of the morning."

Paige suspected that Barbara meant to keep her busy enough to avoid any conversation between employer and employee. At least for a few hours. "Okay," the Charmed One said with a sigh, "where are the books?"

----------

During her lunch hour, Paige had joined her sisters for a little bit of sleuthing. The Charmed Ones stood across the street from the same auction house that Paige, Piper and Chris had visited, yesterday. "Why are we here?" Phoebe demanded. 

"The sword might still be here," Piper commented. "Unless it's been handed over to some private collector."

With a sigh, Phoebe repeated, "And I say again . . . why are we here? If the sword is gone . . ."

"It won't hurt to look around, Pheebs. Okay?" Piper retorted. "Besides, we don't know if the sword is gone."

The three sisters crossed Montgomery Street and made their way toward an alley next to the auction house. They linked hands and Paige orbed them to a deserted corridor, inside the building. "Okay," she said. "All we have to do is find the room where all of the stuff is usually held."

"The items," Phoebe corrected. The other two stared at her. "Hey, I had worked at Bucklands, once. Remember?"

Piper grumbled, "For one day."

The three sisters made their way along the corridor. It did not take them long to stumble across a room filled with antiquities - furniture, statues, statuettes, paintings, jewelry and even chandeliers. "Whew!" Paige exclaimed. "I bet Olivia would love to get her hands on some of this stuff. For her new shop."

"She bought that place last August," Piper said. "When is she going to re-open it?"

Paige explained, "The contractors have already finished refurbishing the building. And she needs to hire at least two employees. So hopefully, everything will be ready by early February."

"Can we please focus on more important matters?" Phoebe complained. "Like the sword?"

After searching the room for a few minutes, the sisters came up empty. "No sword," moaned a disappointed Paige. "Maybe it has already changed hands."

"I had figured as much," Piper said. "I think it's time we find ourselves a snitch. With a little persuasion, maybe he . . . or she will tell us who now has the sword."

Paige asked, "What kind of persuasion are you talking about?"

With a smile, Phoebe explained, "The crystals, of course. Piper has set a little trap. All we have to do is find ourselves a victim."

"Okay," Paige said, "but we have to do this in another thirty-three minutes. Or I might find myself without a job."

The Charmed Ones left the stockroom and made their way through the building. Thanks to Piper's freezing power, they managed to avoid detection by a few demonic employees. The trio finally came upon a solitary figure inside one office, levitating a bright lamp. "Bingo!" Piper whispered. "We've found our snitch."

Phoebe took a deep breath. "Paige, get ready to orb us all back to the manor."

"Huh?" Paige replied.

Piper hissed, "Phoebe, I'll take care . . ."

But the middle Charmed One had not heard. She strode inside the room and tapped the man's shoulder. "Excuse me." 

The man turned around and his eyes grew wide at the sight of Phoebe. "Uh, who are . . .?" Before he could finish, the middle Halliwell knocked him down with a roundhouse kick. 

Piper and Paige quickly joined their sister and the demon. "I was about to freeze him," the oldest sister grumbled at Phoebe. Then Paige orbed all four back to the manor.

---------

Cirhan came to the conclusion that the only way to find Ulmund's missing sword was to learn how it had disappeared in the first place. With that in mind, he teleported to the Council member's mortal home, outside Antwerp. A few minutes later, Ulmund's housekeeper led him to a large greenhouse, several yards from the large manor. They found the senior daemon tending to some roses.

"Good evening Ulmund," Cirhan greeted quietly.

The other daemon whirled around. Hope illuminated in his eyes. "Cirhan! Have you found the sword, yet?"

Cirhan replied in a tone filled with regret, "I'm afraid not." Ulmund's hopeful expression dimmed. Cirhan continued, "Actually, I'm here for some information. For instance, how did your sword disappear in the first place?"

An outraged looking Ulmund exclaimed, "It was stolen, of course! From my study. Some thief had broken into my home . . ."

"Don't you have a protection ward surrounding your house?"

Ulmund sighed heavily. "Yes. Against all magical intruders. Well . . . those deemed morally questionable."

With a nod, Cirhan added, "So, it's possible that someone inside your house may have stolen the sword?"

Ulmund frowned. "What are you saying? That someone I know may have stolen the sword?"

"Yes." Cirhan hesitated. "No magical creature cannot teleport into the house. And if the thief had been a mortal, other valuable items would have ended up missing. But only the sword was taken . . . and from a house warded against magical intruders."

The older daemon's face turned pale. "In Camuel's name! In other words, the theft may have been a . . . what do the mortals call it?"

Sighing, Cirhan said, "An inside job." He paused. "Is there anyone in your household missing?"

Ulmund shook his head. "No. Everyone is here."

"What about your apprentices?"

According to Ulmund, his senior apprentice, a daemon named Kolchun, had been staying at the former's home. Mira Novak, a wizard, happened to be on vacation in Paris. And his third apprentice, a young human-daemon hybrid named Beatrice Cuomo was at her home in Milan.

"Could you summon Kolchun for me?" Cirhan asked. "So that he can contact your other two apprentices?

Ulmund did as the young daemon asked. Seconds later, a tall, dark-skinned daemon with pale gray eyes and a shaved head strode into the greenhouse. "You summoned me, Ulmund?"

The older daemon shot a quick glance at Cirhan. "Yes. Um Kolchun, would you please contact Mira and Beatrice for me? I have a special project I need to discuss, tomorrow morning."

Kolchun stared at Ulmund. "Including Mira? She's on vaction."

"Including Mira."

Kolchun retrieved a cell phone from his jacket and dialed a number. "Hello? Beatrice? Yes, it's me, Kolchun. Ulmund wants to make sure that you'll be here, tomorrow morning. He has a special project in mind." He paused. "Good. I'll see you, tomorrow. And he hung up. Frowning, he asked, "What was that about?"

"Please Kolchun," Ulmund insisted. "Call Mira."

With a sigh on his lips, Kolchun did as Ulmund asked. Over a second passed before he disconnected his cell phone with a frown on his face. "That's odd. According to the operator, her number has been discontinued. I don't understand."

Cirhan said, "You said that she was on vacation."

Ulmund shook his head. "But I had specifically ordered to keep herself available for a possible emergency. Why would she disconnect her phone?"

"When did she start her vacation?" a grim-faced Cirhan demanded.

Ulmund replied, "Two days before the sword had been taken." Anxiety flashed in his eyes. "You don't think . . ."

"I suspect that your Miss Novak went on more than just a vacation. And with your sword," Cirhan replied in a hard voice.

"To this San Francisco?"

Cirhan shook his head. "I don't know. I don't even know if she's there or if she is genuinely responsible for the sword's disappearance. But it is odd that her cell telephone has been disconnected. And I do know that Loxias was expecting to receive the sword at his auction house in San Francisco . . . and didn't." He turned to Kolchun. "Are there any aliases that Miss Novak use when she's in the mortal world?"

After a brief hesitation, Kolchun nodded. "There are two I know of. She sometimes uses them when dealing with other magical beings on Earth. Uh . . . why do you want to know?"

"If she is responsible for the sword's theft and is using one of the aliases, I might be able to find someone in San Francisco to help me track her," Cirhan replied.

Ulmund asked, "One of the Charmed Ones?"

"No," Cirhan said with a shake of his head. "Someone with a little more authority in the mortal world."

-----------

Inside the Halliwells' attic, Piper touched one of the crystals that formed a circle on the floor. Streams of electricity crackled from all of the crystals and into the figure inside the circle. The demon cried out in pain.

"We'll stop if you answer our questions," Piper calmly said. "The Haldane Sword! Where is it? Where can we find it?"

The demon cried, "I don't know!"

"Bullshit!" Paige exclaimed. "Where's the sword? It was supposed to be at that auction house. What happened to it? Did your boss sell it to a private buyer? Or did he keep it for himself?" She touched a crystal. Again, the demon screamed.

Phoebe stared at their demonic captive. "You know, maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe he doesn't know."

Piper asked, "Can you read his emotions?"

"Only pain and embarrassment."

"What about his boss?" Piper continued. "He might know about the sword." She regarded the demon with cold eyes. "Hey! Does your boss know where the sword is? Or is he . . . a she?" 

Paige touched another crystal and sent more streams of electricity into the demon's body. "Hey pal! Answer us!" More screams filled the attic, as Paige again touched a crystal.

---------------

"That's not it," Darryl Morris murmured to his colleague. "Go down further."

The police lieutenant hovered near Scott Yi's left shoulder, while the latter perused an Internet site that propagandized white supremacy. "I haven't spotted the 'Contact' link," the younger police officer commented. "I'm not sure if it's on the site."

"There must be a name or an e-mail address. Or something." Darryl sighed. "It's our only way of finding out if Wells . . ."

A third voice interrupted. "Excuse me?" He spoke with a distinctive East Coast accent. Both Darryl and Scott turned around and found a slender, blond man with pale green eyes standing behind them. "Excuse me, but . . . do you know where I can find a Miss Olivia McNeill?"

"That would be Mrs. Olivia Turner," Darryl corrected. "And she's on her honeymoon. She just recently married."

The stranger smacked his forehead dramatically and growled, "Of course! How stupid of me! I had forgotten that Bel . . . I mean . . ." He paused and flashed an uneasy smile. "Ah, never mind. Thank you." He started to turn away.

Darryl almost allowed the man to leave. Until he realized that the stranger had nearly spoken a familiar name. "Wait a minute!" The man paused. "Do you know someone named Cole Turner?"

"Yes!" The man's green eyes lit up. "Yes, you . . ." He frowned. "You must know that he's a . . ."

Darryl spoke before the man could finish his sentence. "Yeah, I do. So does Inspector Yi, here. And we both know Mr. Turner's wife very well."

"May we help you with something?" Scott asked politely. "Believe me, I'm more than qualified to help."

A bright smile stretched across the man's face. "I believe I might require your help, after all."

"Hi Darryl! Scott!" Bruce McNeill greeted cheerfully, as he and Barbara breezed into the squad room. "We had just finished lunch and thought we stop by to drop this off." He handed a jar of white sauce over to Darryl. "It's that White Madiera Sauce that Sheila wanted."

The police lieutenant placed the jar on his desk. "Uh guys," he began. "This is, uh . . ." He regarded the stranger with a frown. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

"My name is . . ." He paused as his eyes warily fell upon Bruce and Barbara. ". . . um, Lawrence. My name is Lawrence. McDargh."

Scott added, "He's an acquaintance of Cole's." 

The McNeill couple stared at the man - or demon. Bruce's eyes narrowed. "Are you a . . . daemon, by any chance?"

The demon hesitated. "Uh . . . well . . ."

Rolling his eyes, Scott said, "This is Bruce and Barbara McNeill. They are the brother and sister-in-law of Olivia."

Relief flooded the demon's eyes. "Yes! Of course! My name . . . my real name is Cirhan. I'm with the Gimle Order. And I'm acquainted with Bel . . . I mean, Mr. Turner's uncle."

"Marbus," Bruce said with a nod.

Cirhan continued, "He had suggested that I get in contact with you. Or your sister. I need her help in finding someone. Who might be here in San Francisco."

Scott said, "I think that Darryl and I might be able to help you on this."

"I'd love to join you guys, but I have a business to run." Barbara pecked her husband's cheek. "See you later. I'll catch a bus or the trolley. And nice meeting you, Cirhan," she said to the demon with a nod and immediately left.

Heaving an inward sigh, Darryl added, "Why don't we go to somewhere private? Like one of the interrogation rooms. Okay?" After shooting a long-suffering glance at Scott, he led the others to a more private room.

---------------

Fifteen minutes had passed and the demon had not revealed anything about the Haldane sword. "Maybe we should use a truth spell," Phoebe suggested. "We might get an answer a lot quicker."

Paige seemed receptive to Phoebe's suggestion. "Great idea!"

"Wait a minute!" the demon cried. "There's no need for a truth spell!"

Piper regarded the demon with disbelief. "You would rather endure the pain than be under a truth spell? Why?"

"So that he doesn't tell us more than we want to know," Phoebe shrewdly guessed. "Maybe we 'should' use it."

A sigh left Paige's mouth. "Fine." She marched toward the stand that held the Book of Shadows and opened the latter. "Let's see . . . truth spell."

"You don't have to use it!" To Phoebe's surprise, the demon looked desperate. "I'll tell you everything."

Piper began, "Like . . .?"

The demon sighed. "Okay. One, my boss doesn't have the Haldane Sword."

"Liar!" Paige declared. Again, she zapped the demon with the crystals. 

"I'm telling the truth! We don't have the damn sword! We were double-crossed by the seller!"

Silence filled the air. Piper and Paige glanced at Phoebe, who shrugged. "Sorry," she said. "For some reason, I can't read his emotions."

Paige regarded the demon with cynical eyes. "Should have known you would lie," she commented dryly. "Demons! Always stabbing each other and anyone else in the back."

"Right! Like you humans are above such a thing!" the demon retorted. He rolled his eyes. "Spare me the bullshit. Please!" Then he cried out in pain, as Paige touched a crystal for the umpteenth time. "What the hell?"

Again, Paige zapped him. "Watch your mouth, asshole! There are ladies present." Phoebe stared at her younger sister and began to wonder if Paige might be slightly sadistic.

"What's the name of this double-crosser?" Piper demanded.

With smoke now pouring from his body, the demon croaked in a weakened voice, "Her name . . . is Mira."

Phoebe frowned. "Who?"

Another groan escaped from the demon's mouth. "Mira. Mira . . . Novak."

Paige returned to the Book of Shadows. "Mira Novak? You mean she's a mortal?"

While smoke continued to seep from his body, the demon struggled to open his mouth. "Sh-sh-she . . ."

"What?" Paige demanded. "She knelt beside one of the crystals. "She what?"

"Sh. . . she's . . ."

An exasperated sigh escaped from the youngest Charmed One's mouth. "C'mon dude! She what?" Impatiently, Paige touched one of the crystals. Bolts of lightning crackled into the demon's body, until he finally exploded into a ball of light. Silently, the three sisters stared at the now empty circle. "Oooops!" Paige finally exclaimed.

"Paige!" Hands on hips, Piper glared at her youngest sister. "Now, what are we going to do?"

"Hey, I'm sorry! I thought that one last zap would get him to talk." Looking slightly rueful, Paige added, "How was I to know he was on the verge of a blowout?"

Phoebe sighed. "Well, at least we got a name. Mira Novak." She frowned. "Doesn't sound like a demon."

"Maybe she's a warlock?" Paige suggested.

Piper continued, "At least she's a mortal. Which means her name can be checked by Darryl. Or Scott."

"Scott Yi?" Phoebe glanced uneasily at the oldest sister. "The Chinese copy who works with Darryl? You two are becoming a bit close, aren't you? And what happened to Greg?"

"Greg is old news," Piper retorted lightly. "And Scott is just a friend. Nothing else."

Paige sharply intervened. "Guys! Let's get back on the subject." She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened in horror. "Shit! I better get back to work. I'm already running late."

Frowning, Piper asked, "You think that you'll get into trouble with Barbara?"

"I hope not. Fortunately, Barbara went to lunch with Bruce. Hopefully, she'll be late in getting back." She turned to Phoebe. "Do you think that the BAY-MIRROR might have something on this Mira Novak?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I haven't the foggiest. And I don't dare ask. As far as Elise and Jason are concerned, I'm still in Hong Kong. We can still check with Darryl."

Piper added, "And Scott."

"Whatever. Gotta go." Paige orbed out of the attic.

A sigh left Piper's mouth, drawing a stare from Phoebe. "Dammit!" the older sister exclaimed. "We should have asked for a lift to the police station."

-----------

Ten minutes earlier, Barbara finally returned to Ostera. The moment she entered the shop, she nearly halted in her tracks at the sight of Maddy helping a customer. "What the . . .?" she began, and stopped herself from exclaiming out loud. Once the customer left, Barbara approached her employee. "Shouldn't you be out to lunch by now?"

Maddy's eyes grew wide. Her mouth opened momentarily, until she simply nodded. "Yeah."

"When Paige gets back, send her to my office." Barbara walked away, before Maddy could say anything further.

Inside her office, Barbara sat behind her desk and leaned over to reboot her computer. The moment she managed to access her Microsoft Excel file on the store's inventory, Paige appeared in the doorway.

"Maddy told me that you wanted to see me," an anxious looking Paige said. 

Barbara nodded. "Have you noticed the time?"

A heavy sigh escaped from Paige's mouth. "Look Barbara, I know that I'm a bit late in getting . . ."

Barbara coolly glanced up. "Paige, you're a half hour late. Because of you, Maddy will have to start lunch, thirty minutes later than usual. Yesterday, it was an hour."

"There was this emergency," Paige continued. "My sisters and I had caught this demon and . . ."

"You're still looking for the sword, right?" Barbara leaned back into her chair. "I suspect that someone else is also looking for the sword. Another daemon."

Paige's expression turned serious. "Who is this demon?" she demanded.

Staring coldly into the younger woman's eyes, Barbara commented, "I think you should be more concerned with your job, at this moment than in some magical sword."

Averting her eyes away from Barbara, Paige began, "Barbara . . ."

"I'm letting you know right now," the blond witch said, interrupting, "that your next paycheck will be a little less than usual. I'm docking your pay by at least a half hour."

"What?"

Barbara's eyes now bored into the younger woman's. "Don't tell me that you're complaining. I had warned you."

"But . . ."

"Be thankful that I'm not firing you, Paige." Barbara paused. "That will happen the next time you're missing from the shop without a good reason."

Paige's mouth formed a grim line. "Yeah. Okay."

"You're dismissed." Once the Charmed One left the office, Barbara sighed. She wondered if she had gone too far with Paige. Then again, if the younger woman does not get her act together, Barbara feared that she might have to find a new shop assistant.

END OF PART TWO 


	3. Part Three

TORN DUTIES by RFK

Part Three

"The Sword of Haldane?"

Inside one of the police station's interrogation rooms, Bruce shook his head in disbelief. "Now, where have I heard that before?" He paused. "Oh yeah . . . Barbara. Paige had told her about it."

Cirhan frowned. "One of the Charmed Ones? I did see them at the auction, yesterday. At least two of them."

"The Halliwells are looking for the sword?" Darryl asked. "Why didn't you ask them for help?"

The demon looked askance - as if reluctant to speak. "To be honest, I'm not so sure if that's a good idea."

"What do you mean?" Scott demanded. He leaned against the doorframe.

Cirhan continued, "As I had told you, the Haldane Sword belongs to one of the Gimle Council members. It's very powerful and was once used to kill a past Source. There's a good chance that the Charmed Ones are seeking the sword on behalf of the Whitelighters Council."

Bruce added grimly, "Who wouldn't mind using it against a new Source, in case something happened to the Power of Three. Or they might try to use it against Cole."

With a sigh, Cirhan added, "We don't know that for sure. But the sword does belong to Ulmund. And the Charmed Ones cannot give the help that I require. You see . . ." He paused. "I have a good idea on who might have stolen the sword. Only . . . she's a sorceress. A mortal."

Bruce finally understood. "I see. And you had wanted Olivia to check her name through the computer."

"Precisely."

Scott asked, "What's her name?"

"Mira Novak."

------------

Piper and Phoebe strolled into the squad room and glanced around. Neither Darryl nor Scott could be seen. "That's great," Piper muttered. "Now, what are we going to do?"

"I don't . . ." Phoebe broke off, as several familiar figures entered the room - Darryl, Scott and Bruce. A blond-haired stranger accompanied them. "What's going on?" she asked.

Darryl stopped short at the sight of the two sisters. "Phoebe? Piper? What are you two doing here?"

Piper stared at Bruce. "I was about to ask Bruce the same thing." Her gaze fell upon the blond man, who stood next to Olivia's brother. He seemed slightly familiar. "Have we met before?"

The man's face turned slightly pink. "Um . . . I don't think . . ."

"Wait a minute!" Piper's high-pitched voice drew stares from the other occupants in the squad room. Her face grew hot with embarrassment. Lowering her voice, she said to the stranger. "We have met, haven't we? Well . . . somewhat. Weren't you at an auction, yesterday? On Montgomery Street? And don't bother lying. My sister is empathic."

The man sighed and turned to Bruce, who added, "I don't think this is the place to talk. Let's go back to the other room." The two women and four men headed for an interrogation room.

Once inside, Phoebe spoke up. "Look, before we start, we have to ask Darryl for something, first."

"What about?" Darryl asked.

"Um . . ." Phoebe hesitated, as she shot an uneasy glance at the blond man. "It's private. We need you to find someone for us. A woman."

To Piper's surprise, Scott asked, "And does this woman's name happen to be . . . Mira Novak?"

Piper inhaled sharply. Phoebe's eyes grew round. "How did you . . .?" the middle Charmed One broke off and stared at the blond man. "Who are you?"

The man smiled politely. "My name is Cirhan," he said with a faint Scandinavian accent. "I'm with the Gimle Order. And I believe you must be the Charmed Ones."

The two sisters exchanged stunned looks. Piper opened her mouth to speak. But not a word came out.

-------------

"The Sword of Haldane?" Barbara shook her head in disbelief. Just a few minutes earlier, Bruce had called. "Is that what it's called?"

Bruce replied, "Yeah. According to Cirhan, some female wizard named Mira Novak had stolen it. She was an apprentice for one of the Gimle Order's daemons. Cirhan thinks that she might be here in San Francisco."

Barbara paused, as she contemplated her husband's words. "Wait a minute," she finally said. "Does this mean that you're going to help find this wizard?"

"Well, yeah. He asked." Bruce hesitated before continuing. "Um, by the way, Piper and Phoebe came by the station. Which means that the Halliwells will be helping us. So, all of them - Cirhan and the Halliwells - will be dropping by the house, this evening."

Shit. Barbara heaved a long-suffering sigh. "So, you're actually going to get involved in this?"

"C'mon Barbara," Bruce protested. "He asked for our help."

And why isn't Cirhan simply working with the Halliwells?"

Another long paused followed before Bruce answered. "Well, I don't think that he trusts them. He thinks that they might turn the sword over to the Whitelighters. And they seemed a bit wary of him. You know . . . because he's a daemon."

"For God's sake! He's a Gimle daemon!"

Bruce said, "They're just being careful, Barbara. It's not like any of us can verify that Cirhan belongs to the Gimle Order."

An idea came to Barbara. "What about Cole's uncle? What's his name? Marbus? Why not get him to verify Cirhan's identity?"

Bruce sighed. "Cirhan did call for him. Marbus had briefly appeared and verified Cirhan's identity." He paused. "Look Barbara, if you don't want to do this, I'll understand."

If she had to be honest, Barbara wanted nothing to do with the Haldane Sword. She considered herself a witch, not a daemon hunter or some supernatural super heroine. Four years of dangerous encounters with supernatural beings, along with recent encounters with the Della Scalla sisters had left a distaste for such activities in her mouth. But Cirhan, who seemed like a decent sort, needed their help.

"No," she finally said. "I'll help. But let's not make a habit of this. I don't want . . ." Barbara broke off, as another line on her telephone lit up. "Listen, I'll get back to you later. I have another call. Bye."

Bruce replied, "Bye honey." And both he and Barbara hung up at the same time.

------------

The streetcar bearing Mira and several other passengers came to a halt near the intersection of Powell and Clay Streets. The young sorceress climbed off the vehicle and proceeded toward her hotel's entrance, a block away. With just a few feet to go, a force of energy whisked Mira into a deserted alley. Then a strong hand grabbed her arm and forced her to her feet.

"Well, well. If it isn't Miss Novak, at last." A honey-blonde woman with narrow green eyes approached Mira. Who found herself being held by two burly males. "Loxias has been looking for you."

Mira struggled to free herself from her captors. "Well, I'm not really interested in seeing Loxias," the young wizard snapped back.

"Too bad." The woman stood before Mira and stroked the latter's left cheek. "Because it looks as if you'll have no choice. You should have stuck to the deal you had made with Loxias. Now," a cruel smile curved her lips, "it looks as if Loxias will have the sword without having to pay a dime." She nodded at her subordinates. "Let's go. We'll take her back . . ."

Mira took a deep breath. Crackles of electricity surged throughout her body, electrifying the two daemons gripping her. They screamed in pain, until their bodies disintegrated into balls of light. Then the wizard allowed an energy ball to form above her opened palm. Before she could throw it at the wide-eyed blond daemon, the latter teleported out of the alley. Mira heaved a sigh of relief and reached for her cell phone, inside her purse.

"The Mundi residence," an unfamiliar voice answered.

The young wizard demanded, "I need to speak with Oria Mundi, please. This is Mira Novak, speaking." She walked out of the alley and continued toward her hotel.

By the time she reached the hotel's entrance, a female's voice exclaimed, "Mira? Is there a problem?"

"A small one," the sorceress replied. "Three of Loxias' thugs had nearly ambushed me not far from my hotel. They must have tracked me."

"What?"

Mira soothed the other female wizard's anxiety. "Not to worry, Oria. Two of them are dead and the woman is gone. I'll be collecting my things and moving to another hotel. Right now, I'm trying to figure out how they managed to find me."

Oria asked, "What's the name of the hotel that you're now staying at?"

After a brief hesitation, Mira replied, "Some place called the Carnahan. It's on Po . . ."

". . . on Powell Street?" Oria's voice rang with disbelief. "Darling Mira! No wonder Loxias' thugs were able to find you! The Carnahan happens to be one of three hotels owned by Loxias, in this town. Now, if you plan to move to another hotel, may I suggest that you avoid the Corianna and the Antibes? Both are also owned by Loxias."

Mira felt like an idiot. Despite all of her precautions, she had nearly ended up caught thanks to her failure to investigate Loxias' background and to change hotels. "Thanks for the advice, Oria. I'll uh . . . see you later?" 

"Of course, my darling. Until tonight." The line went dead, as the older wizard hung up.

With a sigh, Mira turned off her cell phone and entered the elevator. She had barely been in San Francisco for forty-eight hours and now she found herself forced to move to another hotel. Which made her new task difficult, due to her unfamiliarity with the city. Oh well, she sighed privately as the elevator stopped on her floor. If she could steal the Sword of Haldane from underneath Ulmund's nose, finding another hotel room should not be difficult.

-------------

Someone knocked on the door of Darryl's new office. He had moved there sometime between the Christmas and New Year holidays. "Come in," the police lieutenant ordered.

Scott Yi entered the office with a file folder in his hands. "Hey Darryl," he greeted. "I got some information on that woman that the McNeills and the Halliwells are looking for."

"Why don't you run it by the McNeills' home when you get off from work?" Darryl suggested.

A brief pause followed before Scott added, "You're not going to join me?"

Darryl sighed. "I don't think so. This is your world and Olivia's . . . not mine. Thank God."

Scott stared at him with curious eyes. "That's a pretty odd thing for you to say, considering how long you've been involved with the Halliwells."

Darryl leaned back into his chair. "I became involved out of my regard for Andy Trudeau. And although I grew to regard the Halliwells as my sisters, lately I'm beginning to regret ever getting involved with them in the first place. Ever since that incident with those Valkyries or whatever you call them."

"Yeah, but . . ."

"Listen," Darryl began, interrupting the other man, "you might as well hear this from me. And I plan to warn Olivia when she gets back from her honeymoon."

Scott frowned. "Are you warning . . .?"

Darryl continued, "I have this friend in Internal Affairs. He's also a friend of Olivia's. Just yesterday, he told me that certain people have become interested in the Halliwells. A few local cops . . . and maybe even the Feds. And our fellow officer, Liz Sheridan . . ."

"The one who's replacing Olivia until she returns from her honeymoon?"

Nodding, Darryl said, "Yeah, well it seems that Inspector Sheridan was assigned to our unit . . . against Captain McPherson's orders. Someone . . . I think Internal Affairs . . . wanted her on this squad until Olivia comes back."

Panic flashed in Scott's eyes. "Wait a minute! Are you saying that IA is investigating our squad?"

"Actually, I think that they have been investigating us for quite some time," Darryl replied. "Especially me. Neither you nor Olivia have been acquainted with the Halliwells long enough to attract their attention. But I have. And unlike Piper and the others, you and Olivia are a lot better at covering your tracks."

Scott shook his head. "And you're saying that Piper and her sisters aren't?"

Again, Darryl sighed. "Let's just say that poor old Andy had ended up suspended, because of his ties to Prue Halliwell. And that was nearly five years ago. Ever since his death, I've been trying my best to steer legal attention from the girls. It's just sometimes . . ."

". . . they can be a bit careless," Scott finished.

Darryl chuckled mirthlessly. "I think the word 'little' is an understatement."

Scott glanced at the file in his hands. "Maybe I should mail this, instead."

"Just drop it off at the McNeills' place," Darryl instructed. Scott nodded. "Oh, hey . . . one more thing. About you and Piper Halliwell . . ."

Scott held up his hand. "You don't have to warn her about Sheridan. I'll do it."

Leaning forward, Darryl shook his head. "It's not that." He hesitated, wondering how to say what was on his mind. "Look, I don't know how to say this, but just how interested are you in Piper?"

"I'm sorry?" Scott's facial expression immediately became hard.

Darryl cleared his throat. "Olivia and I have noticed that you and Piper have become . . . a little close. I just . . ."

Scott interrupted, "If you think I view Piper as more than just a friend, you're mistaken. Besides, she was dating some fireman not long ago."

Suspecting that his colleague might be lying, Darryl said instead, "Good. Because we think that Piper might still be in love with Leo. No matter what problems they're now having."

"I understand." Scott responded with a tight smile.

Darryl repressed a sigh. "Sure," he said with a nod. "By the way thanks for the head's up on that Mira Novak thing." As he watched Scott leave his nod, Darryl finally gave voice to that sigh. There were moments when he regretted that Andy Trudeau had ever known the Halliwells. And today, he had just experienced one of those moments.

----------------

A despondent Paige entered the manor and listlessly tossed her purse and coat on the living room sofa. Phoebe scampered downstairs and greeted the younger woman, cheerfully. "Hey, sweetie! Home from work?"

"She did it," Paige declared in a monotone voice.

Phoebe frowned. "Who did what?"

"Barbara. She docked a half-hour pay from my next paycheck."

Outrage poured from Phoebe's dark eyes. "What?" Then she cried out, "Piper!"

The oldest Charmed One sauntered into the living room, carrying Wyatt. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Before Paige could say anything, Phoebe exclaimed, "Barbara just docked Paige's next paycheck! Can you believe it?"

Piper shook her head. "What happened? You didn't make it back to work in time?" she asked Paige.

The youngest Charmed One's mouth formed a moue, as she shook her head. "I was about a half hour late in getting back from work. Even Maddy looked pissed."

"Still," Phoebe continued, "Barbara didn't have the right to . . ."

"She had a perfect right, Pheebs!" Paige retorted. "She's my boss. Remember?"

Phoebe stubbornly insisted, "Yeah, but it's only one time."

Paige sighed. "Phoebe, ever since Chris started on his agenda for us to kill every demon in existence, I've either been late for work, late back from lunch, or leaving the shop in the middle of the day. I think I've crossed the line, this afternoon. And if it happens again, I'll be out of a job."

With a shrug Phoebe said, "Maybe you should consider quitting. That way, you can spend more time . . ."

"What? Vanquishing demons?" Paige rolled her eyes. "Why don't you quit?"

"I have an important job, Paige?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Doing what? Giving instant advice to those who can't afford or are afraid to seek a real analyst?"

Hands on hips, Phoebe retorted, "Wait a minute! I'm not the one who . . ."

Piper held up one hand. "Okay! Enough already! We're supposed to be sisters!" She turned to her youngest sister. "Look Paige, do you want me to speak to Barbara? Maybe I can . . . you know, ask her not to dock your paycheck. Make her understand that what we do is important? We'll be seeing the McNeills, this evening."

Paige frowned. "Why?"

After a moment's hesitation, Piper answered, "It looks as if we're not the only ones looking for this Haldane Sword." She then proceeded to tell Paige about hers and Phoebe's early afternoon visit to the police station.

------------

The McNeills, along with their guest, finished the last bites of their evening meal. Cirhan leaned back against his chair and sighed. "I must say that was the best Poulet Washington I've ever eaten. And I've been to a good number of restaurants here in the mortal plane, to know the difference."

Bruce, flattered by the daemon's compliment, smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad that you enjoyed the meal."

"I'm glad that I had accepted your invitation for dinner. It was absolutely delicious." Shaking his head in disbelief, Cirhan added, "If Ulmund or any of the other Council members saw me now, they would not be happy."

Harry said, "You can't help it if you have to wait a while for more information. Hell, we've already tried scrying and divination to find her."

"He's right," Barbara added. "And a summoning spell. As I recall, we ended up with a sock. I guess the only thing you can do is wait for that information from Darryl . . ."

Davies entered the dining room. "Pardon me, Mr. Bruce. The Halliwells are here."

"Send them into the Blue Room," Bruce instructed. "We'll be there momentarily." After the manservant left, the oldest McNeill sibling said to Cirhan, "About the Halliwells, I don't think you need to worry about them turning over the sword over to the whitelighters."

Harry added, "Bruce has got a point. I mean . . . I don't trust the Whitelighters, myself - well, at least the current bunch. But I think that Paige and her sisters understand that the sword should return to its rightful owner."

Cirhan nodded. "I hope you're right. You're right about the Whitelighters, you know. In the past five hundred years or so, they've seemed obsessed with the eradication of the Source's Realm. Or evil, for that matter, without considering the consequences."

"But what you're not aware of is that the Halliwells DO NOT like the Elders," Harry continued. "And like I said, now that they're aware of the sword's true owners, they'll probably help."

The Gimle Order daemon sighed. "Hopefully. However, I had noticed that they didn't hesitate to search for the sword, upon the Elders' request. And when I had told them that the sword belonged to Ulmund, they seemed reluctant to believe me."

Recalling Piper and Phoebe's reaction to Cirhan, Bruce began to wonder if the daemon had every right to worry. The three witches and Cirhan stood up and filed out of the dining room. When they finally reached the Blue Room, they found not only the Halliwells, but Scott Yi as well. "When did you get here?" Bruce asked the police inspector.

"About a minute ago," Scott replied. "I've . . . uh, got some information on Miss Novak's whereabouts. Only, she's not using her name."

Barbara said, "So, she's using an alias?"

Scott nodded. "Mia Newman. And she's staying at the Carnahan Hotel, on Powell Street.

"All of us?" Paige asked. Bruce noticed that she and Barbara seemed determined not to acknowledge each other's presence.

Bruce sighed. "How about four of us? Scott, Cirhan, Piper and myself."

Although Phoebe seemed reluctant about the idea, everyone else agreed to it. Cirhan, Scott, Bruce and Piper linked hands. Seconds later, they vanished from the Blue Room.

----------------

Four figures materialized several feet away from a neat, ten-story brick building. "Here we are," Cirhan announced. "How do we ask about Mira?"

Scott held up his badge. "Through the benefit of the law. Let's go." He started toward the hotel's entrance. The other three followed. Once inside the elegant lobby, they strode toward the front desk. "Excuse me," the police inspector announced. Again, he flashed his badge. "Inspector Yi, San Francisco PD."

The desk clerk, a neat, yet unprepossessing man with pale skin, thinning hair and small dark eyes glanced up. "Yes? May I help you?"

Smiling, Scott said, "I'm looking for a guest of yours. We believe that she may have knowledge of an investigation we're conducting. An . . . assault that happened at the airport, recently."

Looking slightly uncomfortable, the clerk replied, "Um . . . we usually don't reveal any information about a guest . . ."

"This is a police matter," Scott said in a gentle, yet intimidating tone he usually reserved for reluctant civilians.

"Of course." The clerk turned to his computer screen. "The name of the guest, please?"

Scott replied, "Mia Newman. She may have checked in the day before yesterday."

After entering the name in the computer, the clerk astounded the others with an announcement. "She checked out this afternoon."

Piper, Bruce and Cirhan exchanged anxious looks, while Scott demanded, "When did this happen?"

The clerk replied, "Around . . . 5:52 this afternoon."

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Scott asked, "What room was she in? I would like to look around . . ."

"Oh, I don't think . . ." Scott seared him with a hard stare. "Um . . . she was in Room 378."

Scott responded with a curt smile. "Thanks." He nodded at the others and they followed him into one of the elevators. Then Cirhan teleported them all to the third floor. "He said Room 378."

"You think he may have warned her?" Piper asked.

"Good chance. That is . . . if he's familiar with her." Shaking his head absently, Scott added, "But I don't think he is. Or else, why would she have bothered to use an alias to check into this place, in the first place?"

The quartet finally came across Room 378. "Here it is," Bruce announced. 

Piper began, "How do we . . .?" Before she could finish, Cirhan had teleported them inside the room. "Okay."

As his eyes scanned the hotel room, Scott said, "Look for anything that might tell us where she may have went."

A sigh left Piper's mouth. "Good luck on that," she murmured. Scott heard her, anyway.

A few minutes passed before Cirhan cried out, "Uh, is this important?" He held up a piece of paper. "I found it inside this, uh . . ."

"Trash basket," Piper finished. "It's a trash basket. Haven't they cleaned up, yet?"

Scott took the piece of paper from the daemon's hand. "She'd just checked out only a few hours ago, Piper," he said. Then he read the scrap of paper. "Holiday Inn?" His eyes fell upon a telephone book sprawled on the room's desk. "I guess she went to a local Holiday Inn."

"There's more than one?" Cirhan asked.

A sigh left Scott's mouth. "Unfortunately."

Piper rolled her eyes and muttered, "Perfect."

END OF PART THREE 


	4. Part Four

TORN DUTIES by RFK

Part Four

Barbara stared at the quartet, following their return from the Carnahan Hotel. "So, you didn't find her?"

"Nope," Bruce replied. "She had checked out of the hotel, a few hours earlier?"

Harry frowned. "Why? You think that she found out that Cirhan was on her trail?"

The daemon shook his head. "How? I haven't been in contact with her, since my arrival in San Francisco."

"What if someone else is after her?" Phoebe suggested. Everyone stared at her. "Piper, Paige and I had caught this demon, this afternoon. According to him, this Mira Novak had double-crossed his boss. Whoever he might be."

Cirhan replied, "Loxias."

Phoebe stared at him. "Who?"

"He's a daemon with the Khorne Order," Cirhan explained. "He mainly deals with antiquities . . . and hotels. It's only natural that he would want the Haldane Sword."

Bruce murmured, "The Khorne Order, again." 

Cirhan stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"It's nothing. Except . . ." Bruce paused. "Well, we've all had dealings with them, before."

Phoebe continued, "So, this Loxias might be after Ms. Novak? Maybe he got her and the sword."

Scott shook his head. "She checked out. Which meant that she must have realized that this Loxias being was on her trail. And that piece of paper that Cirhan found indicated that she may have checked into some local Holiday Inn."

"Which one?" Barbara asked.

"I haven't the foggiest. I guess I'll have to check around, some more."

Piper asked, "What about this Loxias demon? Maybe we should go after him."

Harry stared at her. "Why? If Scott believes that this Ms. Novak still has the sword, what's the point?"

"He's a demon," Piper stated. Then she shot an embarrassed glance at Cirhan. "And evil," she finished lamely.

Phoebe spoke up. "What about Ms. Novak? If we do get the sword back, what happens to her?"

Cirhan said matter-of-factly, "I'll turn her over to Ulmund. And he'll probably have her sentenced to the Stygian Abyss. It's a prison."

"I know," Phoebe replied pointedly. "I just don't understand how a demon - even a . . . good one - has the right to dictate what happens to a human."

To everyone's surprise, Harry spoke up. "If she's Ulmund's apprentice, then he has every right to dictate what happens to her."

Both Phoebe and Piper glared at him. "What do you mean?" the latter demanded.

Cirhan added, "Mira had signed a contract of apprenticeship with Ulmund. If she hadn't stolen the sword, she would have completed the terms of her contract, later this year. But since she did steal the sword, she violated the contract. And she has to pay for her actions."

"But she's a human," Phoebe insisted.

Coolly Cirhan replied, "And she's also a powerful wizard. What is your point?"

Sensing a serious quarrel on the horizon, Barbara spoke up. "Look, it's getting late. Why don't we all meet back here, tomorrow afternoon? It'll be Saturday. Hopefully, Scott will find out where this Mira person is by then."

The hostility between the two older Halliwells and Cirhan ebbed. Bruce glanced upward and heaved a silent sigh. Harry's mouth formed an amused smile. As for Paige . . . Barbara noticed that the younger woman seemed determined to keep her gaze fixed upon her sisters. Hmmm. Oh well.

"What about two o'clock, tomorrow afternoon?" Scott suggested. "Here?" Everyone agreed. 

Within another twenty minutes the visitors had left. Much to Barbara's relief.

----------

"Chris!" Phoebe's voice cried out for the Elder the moment she and her sisters entered the manor.

Paige sighed. "Pheebs, what are you . . .?"

But the middle Charmed One bellowed their whitelighter's name again. "Chris! Get down here! Now!"

Leo descended the staircase, carrying Wyatt. "What's going on?" he demanded. 

The sisters stared at him. "What are you doing here?" Piper shot back. "Chris was supposed to look after Wyatt, this evening."

"He was called up there." Leo lifted his eyes, indicating "up there" as the Whitelighters Realm. "What's going on? Have you found the sword?"

Phoebe barked, "No, we haven't! Nor have we found the person who had stolen it in the first place."

Confusion swirled in Leo's blue eyes. "Stolen? Wha . . .?"

With a sigh, Piper explained the circumstances surrounding the theft of the Haldane Sword. "Now that we know who the real owner is," she shot a dark look at Leo, "we're helping this Cirhan to recover it."

"You're working with a demon?" Leo demanded in outraged tones.

Paige retorted, "You and the other Elders didn't bother to tell Chris or us that it belonged to a member of the Gimle Order!"

"Guys, you can't do this! You can't turn the sword over to this . . . Cirhan, or whatever his name!" Leo exclaimed. Wyatt began to cry.

"We don't have a choice. The sword doesn't belong to the Elders." Paige paused to flop down on the sofa. "In fact, you shouldn't have assigned us to find this damn sword in the first place."

Phoebe growled, "I don't care who gets the damn sword! All I intend is to make sure that Cirhan doesn't turn this Mira woman over to the Gimle Order." She whirled upon the Elder. "According to Harry, they can do whatever they want to her because of some contract. Is this true?"

Leo's eyes grew wide. "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about."

A sigh left Paige's mouth. "It's too bad that Cole and Livy aren't here. They could probably tell us about this contract."

"Well, contract or not, I think we should make sure that this Novak person doesn't end up in Cirhan's hands," Phoebe insisted. She watched her older sister lift a wailing Wyatt out of Leo's hands. "And who knows? Maybe the Elders will get their sword." She started toward the staircase.

Paige mumbled under breath, "I doubt it."

-----------

"Where is she?"

Lemsa nearly wilted under Loxias' stare. "Uh . . ."

"Where is she, Lemsa?" Loxias' eyes bored into the female demon's. "You had traced her to the Carnahan. But I don't see her or the sword with you. What happened?"

A sigh escaped out of Lemsa's mouth before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry, Loxias, but she . . ."

The handsome-looking daemon pressed his mouth into a tight line. "She got away?" His voice oozed with menace.

Lemsa's stomach nearly became twisted into a knot. "Both Tar and Thom had her by the arms. In order to prevent her from using her electrokinesis. Only . . . she . . ." The demoness took a deep breath. "It seems that she has a new way of channeling her power. Via touch."

A long, tense moment passed, while Lemsa anticipated Loxias' next move. She felt certain that death awaited her any moment. She released a gust of breath, when Loxias finally responded.

"I see. Apparently, none of us had foreseen Miss Novak channeling her electrokinesis power in such an . . . original manner." He pierced Lemsa with a pair of aquamarine eyes, hard as polished stones. "I'm giving you one last chance to acquire that sword and kill Miss Novak. You fail me again . . ." He left the threat unspoken. But Lemsa understood. Perfectly.

An obsequious smile curved her lips. "You have my word, Loxias," she pledged. "I won't fail the next time."

"And I'll have your head if you do." The older demon seared her with one last glare before he dismissed her from his office.

----------

The following afternoon saw Bruce and Harry McNeill, Cirhan and the Halliwells inside the former's Blue Room, pouring through every telephone book in the house. Harry heaved a sigh. "I'm looking through an old telephone book. I don't think that we'll ever find the elusive Miss Novak. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she has already sold the sword to her new client."

"I rather doubt it," Cirhan replied. "Ulmund would have known if someone other than him had used the sword. He would have felt the disconnection. The sword is like his ka. Or his sigil." He glanced at the Halliwells. "Like your Book of Shadows."

Piper frowned. "How do you know that?"

With a sigh, Bruce explained, "Everyone knows about the Book of Shadows, Piper. That's why so many have been trying to steal it for so many years."

"Yeah, like Dad's sword, Bruce's scythe, Mom's ruby amulet and Olivia's staff," Harry added. "Along with my signet ring." 

Paige stared at Harry. "Are you saying that each of you own a . . . sigil that's considered valuable?"

"Valuable and very powerful." Harry paused. "There have been at least three attempts to steal mom's amulet and four attempts on Dad's sword." He turned to his older brother. "And someone has tried to steal Bruce's scythe at least twice." With a slight chuckle, he added, "Fortunately . . . at least for me - no one has bothered to steal my ring."

Bruce added, "Some daemon once tried to steal Barbara's wand."

"Barbara?" Shock lit up Paige's eyes. "Her wand?"

"Very valuable." Bruce nodded at Cirhan. "And I believe that you have a valuable wand, yourself. It once belonged to a daemon sorcerer named Feanor."

Cirhan nodded. "He was my ancestor. I don't use it, unless I really have to."

At that moment, Davies appeared in the doorway. "Miss Barbara has returned, sir. And Inspector Yi is with her." He stepped aside and allowed Barbara and Scott to enter the room.

From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Paige squirm with discomfort at the sight of his sister-in-law. "I had ran into Scott on my way here," Barbara announced. She glanced at the stack of telephone books on the coffee table. "No luck?"

Bruce sighed. "None, whatsoever. There is no one by the name of Mia Newman staying at any of the Holiday Inns in within this city."

A smug smile curved Scott's lips. "That's because she's no longer using that name. I just found out that someone named Maura Norscott of Boston had checked into the Holiday Inn at Union Square. Room 3012."

"Maura Norscott?" Phoebe said with a frown.

Cirhan replied, "Another one of Mira's aliases."

The middle Charmed One shook her head in disbelief. "She's a human, not a demon. Why would she need so many aliases? What is she? A spy in real life?"

"She's one of three apprentices to a very powerful and important daemon wizard," Cirhan coolly replied. "Which naturally makes her a target for any magical threat."

Scott said, "And she's also from Providence, Rhode Island." The others stared at him. "I had her background checked out. Mira Novak is a homeopathic practioner, who was born in late February 1977. Her mom is a homeopathic practitioner and her dad is a medical doctor."

"And they're both magic practitioners," Cirhan added. "Mira's father had studied under Ulmund."

Piper looked confused. "Are you saying that both she and her father had apprenticed themselves to a demon?"

"Ulmund is considered to be one of the oldest and finest practitioners of esoteric magic and alchemy in many dimensions," Cirhan declared with sheer earnest. "Anyone interested in becoming a wizard would give an eye just to become his apprentice. And he doesn't just accept anyone. As for Mira . . . I suppose that he had accepted her, because her father had been one of his students."

Barbara sat on the sofa, next to Harry. "Before we go after Ms. Novak, what else can you tell us about her?"

Releasing a gust of breath, Cirhan continued, "Well . . . she's a powerful magic practitioner. And she has one psychic ability as far as I know - electrokinesis."

The last bit of information seemed to worry Phoebe. "You mean energy balls?"

"According to Ulmund, she had recently mastered that use of her power. But she can channel her electrokinesis in other ways."

Bruce said, "I'm not surprised that it took her so long to master energy balls. It took Mom quite a while to master them, herself."

With an impatient shake of his head, Cirhan snapped, "Look, I believe I have told you as much about Mira as I possibly could. I feel that we should go after her and the sword, now."

Phoebe stood up and eyed the daemon warily. "I'm going with you to the hotel."

Paige sighed. "So am I." Harry also volunteered.

"I'll wait here," Scott volunteered. "I've been on my feet all morning and afternoon, trying to find your Ms. Novak."

Barbara added, "I'm staying here."

"And me." Everyone stared at Piper, whose eyes widened in innocence. "What? This isn't exactly a job for the Power of Three."

A distressed-looking Phoebe replied, "Yeah, but I think it's best if we were all . . . you know . . . there." She shot another wary glance at Cirhan.

But Piper refused to take her sister's hint. "Why?"

"Oh for God's sake!" an obviously exasperated Paige huffed. "Piper doesn't have to go."

Cirhan, who seemed to be deliberately ignoring Phoebe, nodded. "Good. Then I suggest we leave now." He marched toward the drawing-room's exit, with the two younger Halliwells, Bruce and Harry at his heels.

------------

The four humans and the daemon materialized in the middle of an empty hotel corridor. "Here we are," Cirhan announced. "The Holiday Inn. Third floor." He glanced around. "Hmmmm, very nice. Clean."

An annoyed Phoebe retorted, "Hey! Did you have to do that?"

Cirhan frowned. "I'm sorry. Do what?"

"Teleport us like that . . . without asking or warning."

A confused expression still stamped on his face, Cirhan said, "I simply gave us all a lot of time, instead of . . ."

"Paige could have orbed us," Phoebe growled. "Well, at least the two of us."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Who cares, Phoebe? We're all here and I suggest we see about getting our hands on that sword."

"Five people against one for a sword seems a bit extreme to me," Harry added. "Don't you think?"

Annoyance flashed in Bruce's gray-blue eyes. "Then why did you join us?"

"And miss out on the fun?" Harry glanced at the door. "Anyone know a way to get inside?"

Phoebe declared, "Paige and I can orb in . . ." Before she could finish, Cirhan produced a key card and swiped the lock. He pushed the door forward and invited the others inside the room. Phoebe glared at the daemon, as she strode inside. "Never mind," she muttered.

Harry glanced around and noticed that the hotel room happened to be empty. The same could be said for the bathroom. "Looks like she's not here," he declared. He and his companions - including the no longer feuding Phoebe and Cirhan - began to search the room for the sword. Harry dropped to his knees and looked under the bed. After he stood back up, his eyes caught sight of a small writing pad on the nightstand. He picked it up and noticed that someone had left a slight writing impression on the pad.

"That doesn't exactly look like a sword to me," Paige commented from behind his shoulder.

Harry replied, "But it might be a clue. It looks as if she may have written some note or message before leaving."

"I know a spell that might . . ."

Interrupting, Harry added, "I know an easier way." He placed the writing pad on a nearby desk. Using a pen, he lightly scratched over the top sheet and revealed the imprints left behind from the previous sheet. "Eaton something," he read. "South San Francisco." He looked up and frowned. "Aren't there a lot of warehouses in that area?" Then he continued reading. "Oria M. Nine-thirty pm."

"What exactly did you find?" Cirhan asked.

Paige replied, "Looks like Harry has found out where that Novak woman might be, tonight."

"Eaton something," Harry repeated. "In South San Francisco. Might be a warehouse. There are a lot of them in that area. And she's meeting someone named Oria M."

Bruce frowned. "Oria?" His eyes assumed a faraway light. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

Phoebe, who now sat on the bed, said, "How do we know that message was genuine? I mean, there's no sign of the sword in this room. Or that Miss Novak was here."

Paige sighed. "Phoebe . . ."

"According to your friend, Inspector Yi, a Miss Maura Norscott had checked into this room, yesterday evening," Cirhan retorted, looking obviously exasperated. "And that happens to be one of Mira's aliases. Now, I've made this obviously clear, Miss Halliwell. Which leads me to wonder why you have such difficulty believing this."

Phoebe opened her mouth to retort, when Paige grabbed the former's arm. "Hey, I'm sold that this Miss Norscott is the same Mira Novak that we're looking for. Right Pheebs?" She gave Phoebe's arm a tight squeeze.

The middle Charmed One glared at her younger sister. "Yeah," she replied through gritted teeth. "Right."

Obviously, some kind of conflict seemed to be brewing between Phoebe and Cirhan, Harry surmised. And the conflict's source seemed to stem from the Charmed One's dislike or distrust of the daemon. Where this hostility came, Harry had no idea.

------------

Davies entered the Blue Room, carrying a tray with three glasses of iced tea. He offered a glass to both Piper and Scott, before offering the last one to Barbara. "Is there anything else you need, Miss Barbara?" he asked.

The blond witch smiled. "That's all, Davies. Thanks. Bruce and the others should be back within a few minutes or so." "If we want anything else, I'll let you know." Davies nodded and started toward the door.

Scott stood up. "Before I drink this, I need to make a visit to the restroom. I'll be right back." He followed Davies out of the room.

Now alone, Barbara and Piper began to sip their drinks. Then the Charmed One broke the silence between them. "Uh, Barbara, I . . .um, I do want to talk about something" She inhaled sharply. "It's about Paige."

Dread filled Barbara, as she regarded the other woman. "What about her?"

"It's about her paycheck . . ." Piper continued. 

Oh God, Barbara thought. She should have known. "Look Piper, I'm sorry about what happened between Paige and me . . ."

"Is it really necessary to dock her paycheck like that?" the other woman finally blurted out. "I realize that Paige had been late in getting back from lunch, but you have to understand that it was for an important reason."

Barbara let out a gust of breath. "If you're talking about our present search for the Haldane sword, I'm afraid that I'll have to disagree."

"I would think that you'd understand, considering that you're a fellow . . ."

Before Piper could finish, Bruce, Harry, the other Halliwells and Cirhan entered the Blue Room. Much to her relief. "Hey guys!" she greeted, ignoring Piper. "How did it go?"

"We didn't find the sword or Ms. Novak, if that's what you mean," Bruce wearily replied. He sat down on the sofa, next to Barbara. "But Harry found something."

Barbara glanced at Harry. "Oh?"

"A piece of paper," the redhead added. "Next to the hotel bed. We think that Ms. Novak has scheduled a meeting with a potential customer. At some warehouse in South San Francisco. Eaton's."

"That sounds familiar," Barbara said with a frown. "Eaton's happens to be a herbal supplier for my store. And they happen to have a warehouse in South San Francisco."

Piper rolled her eyes in contempt. "Oh God! Another warehouse? Why do all of these demonic types have to end up in some warehouse?" Barbara noticed the glare that Cirhan have the Charmed One. Whose face turned red with embarrassment. "Sorry, I meant the evil variety."

Barbara asked Harry, "What was the name of the person whom Mira or whatever-her-name is supposed to meet?"

"Oria M," Harry answered.

The name touched upon an old memory for Barbara. A memory that went back to her college years at Stanford. She recalled a statuesque auburn-haired woman with turquoise eyes. Barbara turned to her husband. "Bruce, did Olivia ever tell you about a woman we once met named Oria?"

"The name had sounded familiar to me." Bruce frowned. "Only I can't remember why . . ."

Paige suggested that they call Olivia. "She and Cole are in Orlando, right? Or are they still on that cruise ship?"

"Orlando," Bruce promptly replied. "They're supposed to be celebrating the New Year at Disney World."

Paige continued, "Then why don't we call . . ."

Barbara interrupted. "Don't bother. I can tell you all you need to know about Oria M. And her name is Oria Mundi, by the way. She's a wizard of Anglo-Italian descent. Although she was born in England, she was living here in San Francisco, when Olivia, Cecile and I had a run-in with her nearly thirteen years ago. While we were in college. Apparently, she was trying to get her hands on this book or grimoire. I forgot, exactly. Anyway, Olivia ended up banishing her to this place called the Barakus Wasteland."

"Wasteland?" Phoebe cried out. "Is that where Cole had ended up after we had va . . .?" Her face turned slightly pink, as she broke off.

Cirhan spoke up. "No. The Barakus Wasteland is a supernatural prison for those who aren't daemonic. All other magical beings and practitioners are imprisoned there."

"But apparently this Oria wizard had managed to escape," Paige surmised. "And I thought that no one escapes from the . . . well, whatever you call it."

Sighing, Bruce explained, "You're referring to the Stygian Abyss. Barbara said that Olivia had sent Oria Mundi to the Barakus Wasteland. And a few beings have been known to escape from there."

"Why didn't Olivia simply vanquish this Oria person?" Phoebe demanded. "You know, kill her."

It took all of Barbara's efforts not to roll her eyes at Phoebe's question. After all, the Charmed One had no idea of what really happened. "We had managed to get the drop on Miss Mundi and knock her unconscious. And since we couldn't turn her over to the police, Olivia came up with the idea to send her to the Barakus Wasteland. Besides, if we had simply vanquished her, we would have ended up committing murder." 

Bruce spoke up. "Personally, I don't really care what happened thirteen years ago. All that matters are that Cirhan gets our hands on that sword. And hopefully, it'll happen tonight. So . . . any ideas?"

The room fell silent. Barbara's gaze swept the room. When it settled upon her husband, she asked, "What time are they supposed to meet? Oria and Mira?"

"Eleven-thirty, tonight."

Cirhan pulled out a pocket watch and glanced at it. "That's at least four or five hours from now. So, I suggest that we all meet at this Eaton Warehouse in . . . oh, four hours. Or three-and-a-half."

"All of us?" Piper exclaimed. "Because I figured that . . ."

Harry nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, to me. Just in case either woman show up with some help." He paused. "Hell, I would."

Bruce smiled. "Then the matter is settled."

At that moment, Scott strolled into the room. He seemed slightly taken aback at the sight of the newcomers. Then he frowned. "Did I just miss something?"

-----------

Lemsa burst into the Corianna Hotel's premiere penthouse suite. She found her chestnut-haired mentor eating dinner at a table that overlooked the city. "Lexias," she announced breathlessly. "I've just received news from one of the Order's members. From Norica. She had learned from a wizard that Oria Mundi has made a deal for a very valuable object. Possibly the Haldane Sword. And that the transaction will take place at some warehouse in South San Francisco."

The demonic hotelier placed his knife and fork on his plate and glanced up. "Norica gave you this information?"

"Apparently, this wizard, who's part of Oria's coven, was one of her . . . customers." Lemsa expressed discomfort at the last word. The demoness she referred to happened to be a high-priced prostitute within the supernatural community.

Oria Mundi? The revelation of Mira Novak's new customer shocked Lexias. He had heard much about the notorious wizard. "You mean to say that Oria Mundi is here in San Francisco? I last heard that some witch had entrapped her inside the Barakus Wasteland."

Lemsa shrugged. "According to Norica, Oria had escaped."

"What's the name of this warehouse that Oria and Ms. Novak are supposed to meet at?"

After a brief hesitation, Lemsa replied nervously, "Um, Norica didn't have that information. But she does know where Oria's minion lives." She paused. "He's a regular customer."

A heavy sigh left Loxias' mouth. "Fine. Then I suggest that you return to Norica and ask for his address." He glared at the demoness and added pointedly, "As soon as possible."

"Of course, Loxias." Lemsa nodded quickly and left the suite. 

Loxias heaved another sigh. Then he stared at the food on his plate, before shoving the latter away from him. Thanks to Lemsa's news, he no longer possessed an appetite.

END OF PART FOUR 


	5. Part Five

TORN DUTIES by RFK

Part Five

At promptly nine twenty-five in the evening, Mira entered the half-empty Eaton Suppliers warehouse in South San Francisco, accompanied by three men. The young wizard had hired three warlocks to serve as bodyguards, in case her client decides to spring a trap. One of them held Mira's laptop. The other two disappeared behind some crates immediately upon arrival.

"No one's here," the remaining warlock commented. He was tall and blond, and he also held Mira's computer. "Are you sure that this is the place?" 

One of the crates inside the warehouse read EATON SUPPLIERS, INCORPORATED. Mira nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Perhaps she's just . . ."

At that moment, the client in question and four other companions entered the warehouse. "Mira, darling! You've made it!" 

The younger wizard recognized the vibrant voice. With a tentative smile on her lips, Mira turned to face the tall, female wizard. With long, auburn curls, sharp cheekbones, pale skin and flashing turquoise eyes, Oria Mundi struck quite a figure. Although Oria looked like a woman in her early thirties, Mira knew for a fact that the former had been born long before the early 1970s. A tentative smile tugged at Mira's lips. "Oria. Ready for business?" She eyed the other woman's four assistants. One carried a metal briefcase, while two others began setting up a folding table and two chairs.

"Of course I am." Oria's gaze swept over the younger woman. Unease crept into her turquoise eyes. "Darling, where's the sword?"

Sweetly, Mira replied, "Don't worry. I'll hand it over as soon as I'm paid."

"Oh dear. You don't trust me?"

Mira's smile widened. "Of course I do," she gently admonished. "I'm just being careful." She indicated the table and two chairs. "Why don't we begin?"

The two women sat down, facing each other. Mira's blond companion placed her computer laptop on the table in front of her. Oria's thug removed a laptop from his briefcase and set it up for the auburn-haired wizard. Mira accessed her bank account on the computer, while Oria did the same.

"Let's see," Oria began. "The deal called for ten million dollars . . ."

Mira interrupted. "I'm sorry. I'm just . . . well, I'm still surprised that you're able to pay such a sum for the sword. How did you managed to become so wealthy since your escape from the Barakus Wasteland? It hasn't been that long."

Oria's mouth formed a cruel smile. "It seems an old and lonely . . . friend of my late uncle . . . had recently passed away." She paused dramatically. "And he was kind enough to leave me his money. It turns out that he was a multi-billionaire."

"You must have seen to his every need," Mira responded.

The older wizard's smile widened in a suggestive manner. "Right to the end. Now, let's see about this transaction." Oria typed an entry into her computer laptop. "The money should start transferring into your account . . . right about now."

Seconds passed before Mira glanced at the laptop's screen. Her Cayman Islands bank account now read $10.8 million dollars. Triumph fluttered within the young wizard's breast. She smiled at her benefactor. "Everything's there." Then she turned to the blond warlock and snapped her fingers. He summoned another warlock, whose name happened to be Rolf. The second warlock - a thin, chestnut-haired man with dark brown eyes - appeared from behind a stack of crates, holding the sheathed sword. Rolf handed the sword over to Mira. She removed the purple velvet sheath from the merchandise. "Here we are. Haldane's Sword."

Oria's eyes glittered with desire. "At last! I never thought . . ." She paused as a heavy breeze filled the warehouse. Frowning, she asked, "Was there a storm forecasted for tonight?"

"What?" Oria asked. She had also noticed the strong breeze that whipped her long hair into the air. 

The older wizard became grim. "Something's not right. This wind . . . it's unatur . . ."

What began as a heavy breeze became something stronger. Soon, a strong whirlwind filled the warehouse, knocking a few stacked crates on the floor. Mira found herself being lifted off her feet, before the wind hurled her body across the floor. A cry escaped from her mouth, as her body slammed into a large crate. And everything went black. 

------------

Bruce, along with Scott, Cirhan and the two older Halliwells emerged from their hiding places behind the crates. "Wow! That's some power you have!" Piper declared to Bruce, looking very impressed.

"Thanks," Bruce replied. "You wouldn't believe how much trouble it first . . ."

A blond-haired minion rose to his feet and murmured a chant before hurling an energy ball at Phoebe. Piper destroyed said ball with her molecular combustion power. Before the minion could attack again, Phoebe knocked him out cold with a roundhouse kick. Piper turned to Bruce. "What were you about to say?"

"Never mind," the oldest McNeill sibling said.

Looking anxious, Cirhan ordered, "Find the sword!

The others - Bruce included - set out to do as Cirhan had ordered. As the search for the sword and Mira Novak commenced, Oria Mundi's henchmen finally recovered from Bruce's aerokinetic attack and faced off the three men and two sisters.

Bruce had no problem using his aerokinesis to send a man and a woman hurling against a wall. But one particular minion with an electrokinetic ability managed to stun Bruce with an energy ball. The minion then formed another ball above his open palm and hurled it at the witch. Fortunately, Scott deflected the attack using telekinesis and the minion disintegrated into a pile of ash. "Need help?" The police officer/sorcerer offered Bruce a hand.

The witch gratefully took hold of Scott's hand and rose to his feet. The pair heard an explosion nearby and turned around in time to see Piper lower her hands. They also saw Cirhan break another minion's neck. Then Phoebe cried out, "I found her! And the sword!" The others rushed toward the Charmed One's side. Sure enough, a dark-haired young woman lay sprawled on the floor, nestled between two stacks of crates . . . and barely on top of the object in question.

Cirhan bent down and rolled the woman on her back. He then retried the object and held it up for the others to see. "The Sword of Haldane." Bruce nearly gasped aloud at the sight of the ornate sword. Blood red rubies crusted the sword's hilt, which supported a silver, double-edge blade with strange markings carved on both sides of the blade's fuller. The daemon announced triumphantly, "Ulmund will be . . ."

". . . very disappointed by your failure to recover the sword for him!" A beautiful and voluptuous auburn-haired woman strode forward. With a sweep of her arms, she knocked the crates aside, exposing the entire party. Then she stretched out one hand and the sword zipped out of Cirhan's grip and into hers. With a smirk stamped on her face, she added, "Thank you."

"Oria Mundi!" Cirhan's eyes reflected shock and distaste at the sight of the female wizard. Bruce regarded her with interest. Superficially, Oria Mundi reminded him of his younger sister. Unlike Olivia, who possessed flaming red tresses, Ms. Mundi's curls seemed more reddish-brown and she wore them long. Ms. Mundi's features seemed fuller and less delicate than Olivia's.

The wizard's smirk became more pronounced. "Cirhan. I see that the Gimle Order has sent their very own official boy scout. How charming." She spoke with a faint English accent. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a few worlds to conquer."

"I don't think so." Piper stepped forward. She flung out her hands - whether to freeze or blow up the wizard - Bruce did not know. But nothing happened. "I . . ." Confusion filled Piper's eyes.

Ms. Mundi regarded the eldest Halliwell with contempt. "So, you're supposed to be one of the much celebrated Charmed Ones?" She snorted with derision. "So much for your reputation." A Latin chant escaped from her mouth before shooting a ball of energy at Piper.

Before Bruce could intercede, Scott stepped in front of the Charmed One and whipped out a dark-blue fan with white characters. The energy ball bounced off the opened fan and zoomed back toward the wizard. Unfortunately, Ms. Mundi used the sword to swat aside the energy ball before it could harm her.

Then Oria pointed the sword toward the others and began to chant:

"Creatures of good thou art,  
Creature of flesh and blood you be.  
I name you all as my enemies . . ."

Anxiety and fear illuminated Cirhan's face. "She's using the sword against us! Everyone, link hands and repeat after me!" The two Charmed Ones, Scott, Bruce and Cirhan all linked hands, while the latter chanted:

"Evil send must come to rest Reflect it back to who knows best Energy spent for evil and bane . . ."

Oria continued:

"No more shall you do me harm.  
No more shall you repeat harmful tales.  
No more shall you interfere in my life.  
By the power of Haldane and by my will, So mote it be!"

Once the wizard finally completed her chant, the sword's tip began to glow red. She aimed the blade at the quintet and a wide, red beam shot from the tip.

At the same time, Bruce and the others finished Cirhan's chant:

"Go back now from whence you came Far away we send you this hour May the sword's attempts to harm turn sour!"

A magical shield materialized in front of the quintet. The red beam bounced off the shield and split into several directions, disintegrating Oria Mundi's minions. One beam also struck the female wizard. She shrieked out loud before disappearing completely. Once the red beam cleared, the sword clattered to the floor.

Bruce exhaled loudly. "Well, that was close!" He stared at Cirhan. "How did you know what spell to use to counter the sword's power?"

"Ulmund," Cirhan replied. "He gave me the counter spell. Just in case it was used against me." He heaved a heartfelt sigh. "I better get the sword."

A moan came from the fallen figure behind Piper. She declared, "Looks like your Miss Novak is still alive." Bruce glanced over his shoulder at the inert figure sprawled behind the Charmed One. Piper continued, "What's going to hap . . .?"

Before Piper could finish, Bruce felt his body rise from the floor and slam against a bare wall. Even worse, he found himself stuck to the wall . . . unable to move. A quick glance to his sides revealed that his companions seem to be in a similar situation. He muttered an oath and prayed that his wife and brother, along with Paige, would come to their rescue.

------------

Several minutes earlier, Barbara heaved an exasperated sigh and grumbled, "I swear I'm going to kill Bruce for dragging us into this mess. And in the middle of the night."

"Then why did you come?" Harry demanded.

Barbara snapped back, "To make sure that your idiotic brother doesn't get himself hurt!"

Paige, who sat in the back of Bruce's dark-blue Jaguar, quietly remarked, "Bruce only wanted to help."

Another sigh left Barbara's mouth. "I know. I just didn't think I'd end up spending most of this evening sitting on my ass, while my husband rushes into the . . ." A bright, red light emitted from the warehouse's windows. "What the hell?"

A gasp left Paige's mouth. "You don't think something's happened to the others, do you?"

"I don't know," Barbara answered. "But I'm not going to hang around here and wonder." She climbed out of the car. Harry and Paige followed. The trio made their way toward the warehouse entrance. "I don't want to go rushing inside like some idiot. Both of you keep a sharp eye out for trouble."

Once inside the warehouse, the trio surreptiously weaved their way through stacks of crates. Before they could reach the center, they overheard voices that belonged to no one they knew. "What do we do with the witches and Cirhan, Lemsa?" a male's high-pitched voice asked.

Lemsa? Barbara exchanged frowns with Harry and Paige. She could have sworn that Mira Novak had planned to do business with Olivia's old nemesis, Oria Mundi. 

A woman's voice coolly replied, "Why do you bother to ask? Kill them, of course. Kill them all." A pause followed before she added, "And Hador, hand me the Haldane Sword."

Barbara pulled out her wand from her inner jacket pocket. "Paige," she whispered to the Charmed One, "get the sword."

Then the trio rushed out from behind the crate. Barbara nearly hesitated at the sight of her husband, the older Halliwells, Scott and Cirhan pressed against the wall . . . and nine feet off the ground. Fortunately, she recovered in time to zap a nearby daemon with her wand. He ended up on the floor, unconscious.

Paige orbed the sword out of the hands of an astonished demoness. The latter, whose name happened to be Lemsa, glared at the newcomers. "Oh great!" she growled. "Will someone please kill at least one lousy witch? If possible!"

One daemon sent a spray of ice at Harry. Who immediately cried, "Gwyro!" The ice stream bounced back and struck the daemon, turning him into an ice statue. Another tried to stab the red-haired witch with a hunting knife. Harry blocked the attack with a few Wing Chun moves before grabbing the daemon's wrist and forcing the knife's blade into the latter's heart.

A cry rose from Paige's lips. Barbara saw her body being flung against a crate with a solid thud. A female daemon then flung an energy ball at the youngest Charmed One. Fortunately, Paige orbed the energy ball from the daemon and flung it back, instantly killing the latter.

"Enough of this!" Lemsa cried. Her eyes began to glow dangerously red. 

Barbara decided that she also had enough of this fight. Raising her wand outward, she chanted:

"Beings of evil, Unfriendly beings Unwanted guests, Be gone!  
Leave us leave this place, leave this Plane,  
that the Goddess and the God may enter.  
By the power of the Mother and the Horned One I vanquish you! I vanquish you! I vanquish you!"

A stream of energy poured out of the wand and enveloped Lemsa and her minions. Shrieks and cries of pain and panic filled the warehouse until the daemons disintegrated into balls of light and fire. The five people against the wall fell to the floor with heavy thumps. "Sorry," Barbara apologized.

Paige exclaimed, "Wow! That's some wand!" Harry helped her to her feet. She picked up the sword.

"Yes, it is." Piper stood up. She asked Barbara, "Where did you get it?"

Barbara replied, "Dad had bought it for me in the Anduin Marketplace. For my 18th birthday. Practically had it custom made." She turned to her husband. "I don't mean to be a spoil sport, but can we please get out of here?"

A loud gasp left Paige's mouth, as the Haldane Sword zipped out of her hands. It landed into the grasp of a very conscious Mira Novak. "Thanks for the sword, everyone. And thanks for taking care of that bitch, Lemsa." She threw out her hands and Barbara - along with the others - found themselves being flung against the bare wall. "Good night."

"Piper, freeze her!" Phoebe cried.

The oldest Charmed One, who stood near the young wizard, raised her hands in the air. For six seconds, Mira Novak froze. Paige took the opportunity to retrieve the sword, using her teleportation ability. But it did not take long for Piper's freezing power to wear off. Once it did, Ms. Novak knocked the Charmed One with a quick punch to the jaw. Then she swiftly knelt beside the fallen Piper and placed a hand on the latter's shoulder. "Hand over the sword right now or I'll kill her," the wizard growled.

"What are you going to do?" Paige retorted. "Cuddle her to death?"

At that moment, electricity surged from Ms. Novak's hand and jolted Piper's body. The oldest Charmed One cried out in pain. "That is what I'll continue to do, if you don't hand me that sword," the wizard threatened. "And I'll keep doing it until she dies. So, give me the sword. Now! Or I'll . . ." Again, she electrocuted Piper. The latter attempted to rise from the floor. Ms. Novak shoved her back down. "Give it to me!" Then she electrocuted Piper for the third time.

Within a blink of an eye, Barbara saw an energy ball form above Cirhan's open palm. So did Phoebe. The latter cried out, "No! We're going to . . ." But the middle Halliwell's cries went unheeded. Cirhan flung the energy ball at the young wizard, instantly decapitating her head. Ms. Novak's body weaved for a few seconds before it fell back on the floor.

Scott rushed forward and helped a stunned Piper to her feet. Barbara picked up the sword and handed it over to Cirhan. "I believe that this belongs to you. And by the way . . . great aim."

A grim smile touched the Gimle daemon's lips. "Thanks. I think."

"You could have killed Piper!" Phoebe angrily accused the daemon.

Cirhan shot back, "Which is why I had aimed at Mira's head!" He slipped the sword into the discarded velvet sheath. Barbara noticed that Phoebe had remained silent.

END OF PART FIVE 


	6. Part Six

TORN DUTIES by RFK

Part Six

"Here you are." Cirhan handed the object of his quest over to Ulmund, inside the latter's private chambers in the Gimle Dimension. "The Sword of Haldane." He paused. "I hope."

The moment the older daemon grabbed hold of the sword's hilt, the blade's inscriptions glowed red. "It is," Ulmund crowed triumphantly. "How can I ever thank you, Cirhan?"

The younger daemon nodded curtly. "Just doing my job. Besides, I had plenty of help."

"Yes, so I've heard. Marbus told me about the McNeills and a certain Mr. Yi." Ulmund paused. "How fortunate for you that you didn't encounter the Charmed Ones."

Cirhan hesitated. "Actually, they were among those who had helped me search for the sword."

"Really? They didn't insist upon handing it over to the Whitelighters Elders?"

Recalling Phoebe Halliwell's hostility toward him, Cirhan murmured, "Well . . . I had a little trouble convincing them of my intentions at first. But it didn't take long for them to understand." After a long pause, he added, "By the way, I have some bad news. It's Mira."

Unease and wariness crept into Ulmund's eyes. "In Camuel's name," he murmured. "She's dead, isn't she?"

"I'm sorry, Ulmund," Cirhan continued, "but I had to kill her. I know that I was supposed to apprehend her so that she would be sent to the Barakus Wasteland, but she was about to kill Piper Halliwell. It was either let her kill Piper or allow one of her sisters to hand over the sword to Mira."

With a sigh, Ulmund shook his head. "How am I ever going to explain this to Jan Novak? He'll be devastated."

Cirhan murmured, "I'll do it. After all, I'm the one who had killed her."

Ulmund brusquely objected. "No! No, I'll . . . I'll do it. Mira was my responsibility." He patted Cirhan's shoulder. "As for you . . . when the Council had heard of your success, we decided to grant you some leave. Why don't you spend a little time in the Melora Dimension?"

The Melora Dimension seemed like an excellent suggestion to Cirhan. However, he planned to pay his last respects to the McNeills. He bid Ulmund farewell and strode toward the chamber's double doors. Cirhan then spared one last glance at the older daemon's expression. Poor Ulmund. Mira Novak's death seemed to have weighed heavily upon the Council member's mind. Cirhan hoped that the Novaks would not blame him for their daughter's death. Then he shook his head one last time and left.

------------

Inside the manor's Solarium, Chris and Leo regarded the three sisters with disbelief. "You handed the sword over to a Gimle demon?" the Elder exclaimed. "Why? Why would you . . .?" Leo broke off and shot an accusing glance at Chris. "Did you explain everything?"

Chris rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Of course I did!"

Piper sat down in one of the wicker chairs, glaring at her former husband. "I don't care what Chris had told us. I don't regret that Cirhan had ended up with the sword. One, he had saved my life." From the corner of her eye, she saw Phoebe look away.

Leo frowned. "Saved you from whom? Another demon?"

A gust of breath left Piper's mouth. "Not exactly. In fact . . ."

"In fact, it was a mortal," Phoebe finished. "Cirhan had decapitated her head with an energy ball."

Ignoring Leo and Chris' shocked reactions, Piper quickly added, "Cirhan had killed that Novak wizard before she could turn me into a piece of fried chicken."

"Maybe he had saved you to make sure that you wouldn't stop him from taking the sword," Chris suggested.

Paige snorted with derision. "Or maybe he did to save Piper. Cirhan's a good guy. Remember? A Gimle demon. They protect innocents . . . like us. And I'd also like to add that the Elders had no business ordering us to get our hands on something that had never belonged to them, in the first place."

Leo sighed. "Paige . . ."

"You know I'm right, Leo." Paige glared at the young Elder, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

Piper saw Phoebe leave the Solarium. While Paige continued to argue with the two whitelighters, the oldest Halliwell followed her younger sister into the living room. "Hey Pheebs, were are you going?"

Phoebe paused in her tracks. "To my room. I . . .uh, I want to get a few things to take back with me to Hong Kong. I want to get back there as soon as possible. Before Jason returns from Taipei." She started toward the staircase.

"Uh, Pheebs?" Piper hesitated briefly. "Look, I realize this isn't the time to start an argument or anything, but do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Frowning at Piper, Phoebe demanded, "Like what?"

After taking a deep breath, Piper continued, "Why were you so hostile and suspicious toward Cirhan? You seemed more concerned about that Novak woman than with helping him."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "C'mon Piper. He's a demon."

"A Gimle demon," Piper corrected. "I thought we've gone beyond the old 'good equals human and bad equals demon' routine, by now. And may I remind you that he's not the first demon we've worked . . ." She broke off at the sight of apparent pain in Phoebe's dark eyes. "Oh God! This is about Cole, isn't it?"

The middle Halliwell's face tightened into an unpleasant mask. "I'm not in the mood to talk about Cole, right now. So, if you don't mind . . ."

"Phoebe . . ."

"It's nothing, Piper!" Phoebe retorted. "This has nothing to do with Cole! The man - or should I say demon - simply got on my nerves. It was obvious that he didn't trust us. Now, if you'll excuse me!" She marched upstairs, before Piper could say anything further.

The oldest Charmed One realized that she should have followed Phoebe upstairs and forced the issue. But unfortunately . . . she was not Prue. And Piper doubted that her late and indomitable older sister could get Phoebe to talk.

-----------

The following Sunday, the younger McNeills hosted the family's traditional brunch. Along with the Halliwells and the Morrises, their guests included Scott Yi and Cirhan. Due to the chilly January weather, the family held the brunch inside the large drawing room.

"So, where are the boys?" Paige asked Darryl and Sheila. She had grown used to seeing the two Morris boys accompany their parents to the McNeills' brunches.

The police lieutenant sighed. "Visiting their grandparents in San Jose for the weekend."

"And thank goodness," Sheila added. "Mind you, I love them to death. But they can be a handful."

Piper nodded. "I know what you mean. Wyatt isn't even one year old."

Smiling, Bruce added, "I recall Mom saying the same thing about Harry, when he was young.

"Hey!" Harry shot a mock glare at his older brother. "Do you mind?" Then he said to Cirhan, "By the way, I guess your boss must have been relieved about getting his sword back."

Cirhan nodded. "More than relieved. In fact, the Council has granted me leave for my services. Which I plan to enjoy in the Melora Dimension." His expression sobered. "However, I don't think he's looking forward to informing the Novaks about their daughter's death. After all, Jan Novak used to be one of his apprentices."

"I don't see why he has to be apologetic," Sheila commented. "After all, the woman was a thief and she nearly killed Piper." Paige wholeheartedly agreed.

Cirhan shot an uneasy glance at Phoebe - an act that drew Paige's interest. "Well," the demon began hesitantly, "she was a mortal. And I understand that many . . ."

Piper brusquely interrupted. "Hey, Hitler was a mortal. And I can't exactly see any of us still mourning his death, let along ever. Payback's a bitch. That's a lesson many of us have learned the hard way."

Paige nearly chuckled aloud, but decided against. Laughing over someone's death - whether that person happened to be Mira Novak or Adolf Hitler - struck her as being distasteful. She saw Barbara shoot a quick glance at the refreshment table. A few of the dishes seemed to be empty. "Excuse me folks," the blond witch said. "I need to discuss a matter or two with Davies." Barbara stood up and walked out of the drawing room.

Sensing an opportunity to discuss the matter of her paycheck, Paige quickly followed her employer out of the drawing room. By the time she caught up with Barbara, the latter had reached the wide foyer. "Barbara!" she cried out. "Can I talk with you for a minute?"

Barbara frowned at the younger woman. Paige understood. They had not been alone since the shop owner had docked her pay, last Friday. "Is there something wrong?" Barbara asked.

Breathing heavily, the Charmed One answered, "No, I um . . . I just wanted to talk to you. Alone." Paige hesitated. "It's about my paycheck."

"You're wondering if I could reverse my decision about docking part of your next check, aren't you?" Barbara asked shrewdly. "I've already had a little talk about it with Piper." Judging from her cool tone, Paige realized that this conversation did not look promising. 

The younger woman inhaled. "Well . . . I mean . . ." Damn! Piper had spoken to Barbara already? What had been said? Paige finally rediscovered her tongue . . . and her nerve. "Look, considering what has happened during these past days - with Cirhan and the Haldane sword - I thought you might reconsider docking my check."

Blue eyes bored into Paige's. "Why would I do that?" Barbara demanded.

"Well . . . I thought you would now understand why I have to leave in the middle of the day, sometimes," Paige weakly explained. "You know, as witches, we have to be protectors of the innocent and that sometimes mean . . ."

Barbara quickly interrupted. "Wait a minute! Are you trying to say that since I 'now have a good idea' of you being a 'protector of innocents', I should continue to tolerate your disappearances from the shop? Are you serious?"

A deep silence fell between the two women. A silence that managed to increase Paige's unease. And regret. The younger woman finally spoke. "So, I guess you won't change your mind."

"No Paige, I won't. And do you know why?"

Again, Paige hesitated. "Never mind. I guess there's nothing more to say."

A heavy sigh left Barbara's mouth. "Does this mean that you don't want to hear what I have to say?"

"Why should I? You won't listen to me!" Paige snapped. And she immediately regretted her show of temper. Shaking her head, she said, "I didn't mean to lose . . . I mean . . ." Then she sighed. "Never mind. Look, maybe I should just quit."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Why? Because I won't change my mind about docking part of your pay? C'mon Paige, you can do better than that."

"Then why won't you change your mind?" Paige demanded, feeling increasingly frustrated by Barbara's stubbornness. "I would think that being a fellow witch, you would understand . . ."

"Understand what?" Barbara retorted, not allowing Paige to finish. "You and your sisters' tendency to rush about town every time some supernatural mystery pops up, in order to . . . 'protect the innocent'?" She spoke the last three words in deep contempt. "You're right, Paige. I don't understand. I don't understand why you and your sisters continue to believe that being a witch is all about 'vanquishing' daemons and following the Whitelighters' orders. Especially after the numerous times Olivia and I have said otherwise. There are plenty of daemon hunters in this city who can do your job. And they're professionals who receive a fee. Nor do I understand why you think I should allow you to leave the shop, just because you and your sisters go on some daemon hunt to 'protect the innocent'. You have a job, Paige. A job that comes with a lot of responsibility. I'm sorry, but it's time you realize that these little daemon hunts DO NOT give you the right to engage in such activities on my time and. . . on Maddy's. It's not fair for either of us. I'm not paying you to . . . 'kick evil's ass. I'm paying you to tend to the shop and our customers. Maddy should not have to sacrifice some of her free time for your little activities. Now, unless you have a real emergency - if someone from your family is sick or in immediate danger, I would prefer that you limit your daemon hunting activities on your . . . own . . . free . . . time. I'm tired of allowing you to get away with this nonsense. Do you finally understand?"

So much for her efforts to change Barbara's mind. Paige briefly considered in quitting her job, anyway. But she realized that she has also learned other aspects of witchcraft since working at Ostera's. And since the Elders have never considered a salary for her or her sisters . . . She sighed out loud and replied, "Yeah, I understand."

"Good." Barbara gave the younger woman a firm nod. Then she disappeared into one of the manor's hallways.

'I don't understand why you and your sisters continue to believe that being a witch is all about 'vanquishing' daemons and following the Whitelighters' orders. Especially after the numerous times Olivia and I have said otherwise.' Barbara's words reverberated within Paige's mind, as she returned to the drawing room. For the first time since Piper and Phoebe had recruited her into the "family business", Paige began to harbor doubts. Barbara had not only reminded her that she had a paying job to uphold, but had also planted seeds of doubt about Paige's role and duties as a Charmed One.

----------

Dr. Hugo Kendrick strode into a room at Saint Luke's Hospital. He paused before a bed that held a female patient with multiple burns on her upper torso and neck. "Pardon me Jenny," he asked the attending nurse, "but who is this woman?"

"A Jane Doe," the nurse coolly replied. "The police weren't able to find any I.D. on her. And she's been unconscious for over twenty-four hours." The nurse injected a drug into the patient's I.V. "Mannitol for electrical burns."

A low moan from the patient filled the room. Dr. Kendrick notice her auburn hair. And aquamarine eyes fluttered slightly before they stared at Kendrick and the nurse. "Who . . . where am I?" She spoke with a British accent. Her eyes bored into the surgeon. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Hugo Kendrick," the surgeon replied with a gentle smile. "You're at Saint Luke's Hospital. In San Francisco." He paused as something occurred to him. "I . . . uh, noticed that you speak with a British accent. Are you a visitor to the city? Or do you live here?"

Aquamarine eyes blinded. "San Francisco?"

An uneasy feeling slowly overwhelmed Kendrick. "Pardon me for asking, but do you know your name?"

Nearly two minutes passed before the patient replied in a voice filled with doubt, "Oria?"

Oria? What an unusual name, Kendrick thought. He cleared his throat. "Oria. Oria . . . what?"

Again, the woman hesitated. Fear and confusion swirled in her eyes. "I don't know. Just . . . Oria."

Dr. Kendrick sighed, as he realized that he had stumbled across an amnesia victim . . . and an intriguing mystery.

PART SIX 


End file.
